Sweet Revenge
by jade94
Summary: Years after graduating from boarding school, Prince Arthur faces a school bully when he arrives in Camelot for a jousting tournament that coincides with his birthday and coming of age celebration.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Revenge

Summary: Years after graduating from boarding school, Prince Arthur faces a school bully when he arrives in Camelot for a jousting tournament that coincides with his birthday and coming of age celebration.

Chapter One : The Three Best Friends

The roosters crowed as the yellow sun peeked over the mountains to shine on the castle of Camelot. The servants began rousing to start preparations for their Prince's birthday feast in the evening. He would be turning twenty one and will be officially crowned the Prince and Heir of Camelot. The manservant of Prince Arthur, Merlin, was extra busy for the day. He was up before the roosters and was down in the kitchens supervising the preparations of Arthur's breakfast. Once it was done, he took the tray and headed to the Royal chambers.

Another servant up before the sun was Ms Ashley, the Royal Event planner and assistant to Arthur and to Uther, the king. She was always easy to spot among the castle staff. She had a leather binder filled with papers always tucked under one of her arms, or she would be walking with it open and she was always a step or two behind either Arthur or Uther. The past few days, she had been running around getting things done for Arthur's birthday and coronation and organizing the jousting tournament.

However, Ashley and Merlin were not just servants. They were Arthur's two best friends from the days of their boarding school years. In fact, they were his only two friends in the boarding school. Being a prince, it shouldn't have been hard for Arthur to make friends, except that in boarding school, he wasn't a prince. Four years ago, Arthur Pendragon was Artie deBois, a ward of a knight, not the son of a king. King Uther had wanted his son to be mingled with common children to get him more ground. The Albion school allowed both prominent and common children to attend. However, it was in Camelot's enemy's territory and for Arthur's safety, his name was changed and sent to live with Uther's friend, Sir Ector.

Of course, being regarded as a peasant made him unable to participate in the sports, especially his favorite, jousting. He was allowed to handle the equipment as a squire. To make things worse, the school's popular student, Lancelot of Winterborne, made it his life's mission to make Arthur's a living hell. He made Arthur the jousting team's flunky mascot. They made him and Merlin clean armor, muck stables and fix lances. They did it never realizing that Arthur was a prince. Arthur felt bad for Merlin because the young wiz science kid had befriended Arthur who was sharpening swords. He offered to help, but that just got him on the squire team.

The two of them met Ashley when they defended her from Lancelot and his lackeys who were pushing her to the ground, shoving her books out of her hands and making crude remarks to her. That's how the three of them became friends.

Merlin and Ashley were part of the commoner children scholarship program. They came from different villages of the country. Merlin's mother was a teacher at the school and he never made friends because he was a teacher's kid. Ashley was the daughter of a farmer who considered not pretty by the prominent girls. She was the school nerd because her grades were the highest of their class. She had eidetic memory and was able to memorize the books. The two of them shield Arthur as much as they could and he did his best to protect them. They eventually formed a bond of friendship that was unbreakable.

He felt he couldn't trust them because he couldn't tell them the truth about his status. He would go back to Camelot for the summer to do his training to becoming a prince and knight of Camelot. Every summer he'd go back, he would plead with his father to allow him to tell Merlin and Ashley. Uther would always say no, but say he would consider it. After hearing so much about them for six years, the summer before Arthur's last year he allowed Arthur to tell his two friends so long as they keep quiet.

At first, the two didn't believe him until Sir Ector also told them. The truth of his status didn't change anything and they understood why he couldn't tell them. Some of the jousting team were sons of lords and barons who lived in the enemy territory where the school was located and would tell the king. They grew even closer that last year and imagined what Arthur could do to Lancelot if he ever stepped foot into Camelot.

"Oh, ban him from competing in jousting tournaments," Merlin once said.

"Make him to all the squire work that you do," Ashley said. That had all of them laughing.

After graduating, Arthur returned to Camelot with his two friends in tow. It was in Camelot that Merlin discovered he had magic and told Arthur. Magic was banned in Camelot, but his friendship with Arthur had the prince keeping quiet. Gaius, an old friend of his mother, allowed Merlin to be his assistant. When Merlin saved Arthur's life, he was made Arthur's manservant. Ashley's skills at organizing were put to the test when Uther made her the Royal Event planner. She also became the maidservant to the Royal Family. Over four years, the people of Camelot grew to love their prince even more and seeing the three together in the market town was an annual thing. The three were always joined at the hip. Uther had noticed a change in his son when he's around his two friends and felt glad that he had sent him to the school. Those two made him a better person and Uther found himself thinking that whomever his son chose to be his wife would be one lucky woman.

Arthur, however, had fallen in love by the time he had turned twenty, with Lady Morgana's lady in waiting, Guinevere. They met when Morgana had come to Camelot to live after the death of her father. At first he didn't pay any attention to her, but after he was injured by a magical creature and Merlin and Ashley were off trying to find a cure for it, Guinevere nursed him at one point during the night. She said things above her station to give him comfort. She had thought he was unconscious, but he had heard every word. He even remembered her holding his hand, pressing it up against her lips. He called her on it when he got better and she got flustered as she tried to deny it. She scurried away before he had a chance to continue the banter. Over the course of a year, they danced around each other, flirted and even shared a kiss or two. Arthur even went as far as to risk his life for her to save her from some bandits against his father's orders.

Merlin and Ashley knew long ago that they were made for each other. Now it was the matter of getting Uther to see it. Arthur's been the victim of love potions twice and even though he really was in love, Uther might not believe him. Gwen kept Arthur grounded which Merlin and Ashley were grateful for. She was also the one person they could go to if Arthur was in a state neither of them could get him out.

Merlin turned into the hall just as Ashley did from the another hall and they greeted each other.

"Morning, Merlin," she said.

"Morning, Ashley," he said. They both stopped seeing Gwen coming down the hall from Arthur's chambers. "Uh-oh," he said. "What do I say?"

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked. "Morning, Gwen," she said as the handmaiden approached them.

"Good morning," the handmaiden said.

"You know, he really doesn't like it when you leave before he wakes up," Ashley mentioned.

"He can blame Merlin," Gwen said. "Besides, he's up already."

"Really?" Ashley and Merlin asked together. They always had to wake him up themselves. Arthur Pendragon never got up on his own, unless he had help.

"As in out of bed up?" Ashley asked.

"He's still in bed, but he's awake," she said. "Well, I have a lady to tend to. Bye," she said walking passed them down the hall.

"What did she mean by asking you?" Ashley asked.

"Um, well ..." Merlin started to say.

"Merlin! Ashley!" a shouted came from Arthur's room.

"Then again," she said. "I could ask Arthur," she said looking at Merlin.

"Are you nuts?"

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. Ashley gave Merlin a little push to get him going and leaned against the wall to wait for Arthur to get decent. Merlin opened the door to see a shirtless Arthur sitting up in bed.

"Morning, Sire," he said carrying the tray in. Arthur glared at him and Merlin corrected himself. "Morning, Arthur."

"That's better," Arthur said.

"Ashley's waiting outside," Merlin said.

"Does she have her binder?" Arthur asked.

"She always has her binder," Merlin said picking up a basket to get the dirty clothes. Arthur groaned as he got out of bed and stretched,

"Hand me a shirt?" he asked. A white shirt hit his face followed by a chuckle from Merlin. "Thank you," he said before pulling it on. "I'm decent!" he shouted and he sat down as Ashley came into his room.

"Good morning," she said a little too cheerful for him.

"No one is that cheerful this early in the morning," Arthur said.

"Was that Gwen we saw leaving?" she teased.

"Yes," he said. "We slept on either side of the bed." He took a sip of orange juice then put the cup down. "Yet, we ended up in the middle of the bed." Merlin and Ashley chuckled as he sat down on the table and started to eat.

"Well, while you eat, I'll go over your itinerary," she said opening her binder causing Arthur to chuckle. "What?" she asked.

"Is that necessary?" he asked. Ashley sighed out closing her binder.

"All right. What are you doing today?"

"Oh, see, I planned on spending the day with Guinevere," he said.

"Told ya," Merlin said from the far side.

"Wrong answer," she said opening her binder again. "This morning, you have Grimmund taking his final knighthood test. It's very important that you're there because he has to fight you."

"Right," Arthur said before spooning some oatmeal into his mouth.

"Your afternoon is free though," she said.

"Guinevere isn't," Arthur said.

"Can't be helped," she said. "Late afternoon there is a small rehearsal for the coronation," she said causing Arthur to nearly choke on his orange juice.

"Rehearsal?" he asked finding his voice amidst his coughing. "Are you serious?"

"Your father and Morgana are on board for it," she said.

"Then I guess I have to go."

"Right again," she said smiling. "Merlin, it's your responsibility that you get him to the hall for it," she said. "If he's not there ..."

"He'll be there, I promise," Merlin said lifting a basket of clothes. "Well, if I'm not needed anymore, I must get these to the laundry."

"I can get him to the armory, Merlin," Ashley said. Merlin nodded and left the room with Arthur's clothes.

Arthur finished breakfast and clothed behind a screen before emerging into the hall. He twirled himself around presenting himself to Ashley. He and Ashley began to walk the halls to the Great Hall where the king would be. Arthur always greeted his father in the morning before going off to perform the duties he had for the day. Suddenly, a thought just hit him. "You know, I hadn't really thought of it until now."

"What?" Ashley asked. Arthur stopped causing her to as well and they faced her.

"Lancelot."

"Good grief. What made you think of him?" she asked.

"Not sure," he said crossing his arms. "Morgana mentioned something in passing a few days ago." He looked around to make sure no one was listening and lowered his voice. "She had another one of those dreams of hers. She heard Lancelot's name being called in it."

"It was just a dream."

"They're not just dreams when Morgana has them," Arthur said. "My life had been saved numerous times because of her so called dreams," he said.

"Now that you mentioned it, him not coming to a jousting tournament is weird," she said.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he won't show up at all," he said.

"One could only hope," she said and they started their walk to the Great Hall again.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note : I forgot to put up a disclaimer for this story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin or their characters. The only one I made up was Ashley.

Chapter Two : Confronting a Bully

On the hill overlooking Camelot, Lancelot of Winterbourne and his two friends, Percival and Owain, stopped their horses to get a good look at the kingdom they had longed to visit. "It's even more beautiful than I imagined," Lancelot said.

"Camelot," Percival said. "It's breathtaking," he said.

"Wow," Owain said. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Let's go," Lancelot said. "I can see the arena from here." They headed down the hill toward the arena. "I want to thank the two of you for being my squires."

"Anything to help you win a tournament," Owain said.

"Did your father ever say why he would never let you compete here?" Percival asked.

"No. He just forbade me from ever coming here," Lancelot said.

"Ah, so that's why we sneaked out of the manor during the night," Owain said.

"Yes, it is," Lancelot said as they approached the arena. "My father's going to have a fit when he finds out. Set up the tent anywhere you can find room. I'm going to check in."

"Okay," Percival said and he and Owain headed to the tent area to set up. An older knight sat at a table getting ready to pick up his papers.

"Am I too late?" he asked approaching the table.

"Just in time," the older knight said. Lancelot breathed a sigh of relief as the knight sat back down. "Name?"

"Sir Lancelot of Winterbourne, sir," Lancelot said.

"You're the last knight to check in," the knight said. "Cutting it kind of close."

"Off to a late start from Winterbourne," he said.

"Do you have your Seal of Nobility?" Lancelot reached into his bag and revealed his seal. The knight looked them over before producing a parchment. "Sign your name at the bottom and take a welcome packet."

"Welcome packet?" Lancelot asked as he signed in.

"Camelot's event planner put it together for newcomers," he said. "There's also a welcome orientation in the castle courtyard," the knight said putting the seal in with the others, "and if your lucky, there may be room at one of the inns."

"Thank you," Lancelot said getting a welcome packet.

"The Royal stables are open for your horse," the knight added. Lancelot nodded as he opened the packet to look at it. "Good luck in the tournament." He smiled as he found the map to the city. He found the quickest route to the castle and mounted his horse.

"Tent's set up," Percival said.

"Good," Lancelot said. "There's an orientation in the courtyard. See if there's room anywhere in the inns. If not we'll have to sleep in the tent."

"Okay," Percival said. He and Owain hopped onto their horses and headed into town to try to get rooms at the inn. Lancelot urged his horse forward and headed into town.

Camelot's lower town and market place was teeming with activity. Vendors were busy as they sold their product to passersby. Food, jewelry and other assorted items. Lancelot looked around at everything, including the women. They would catch his eye and giggle, before going back to what they were doing. "God, I love being a knight," he said to no one. Just then he saw one woman coming down the path. She had on a lavender dress that flowed behind her as she walked. She had brown curly hair with flowers in them and when she looked up, he saw beautiful brown eyes. She saw him before looking down again and continued her way into the lower town.

He thought he was weird because he never got that kind of reaction before. Especially from a woman. He made his way up to the castle and found the stables. After leaving his horse to be tended to by a stable boy, he was directed to the courtyard. "Has the orientation started yet?"

"They're just about to start, my lord," the stable boy said before tending to the horse. Lancelot nodded and hurried to the courtyard. He found a place behind the knights and waited for it to begin.

After leaving Arthur with Merlin in the armory, Ashley made her way to the courtyard where Sir Leon was waiting to begin the morning orientation. He greeted her as he handed her the Seals of Nobility he got from Sir Gerland. "Good crowd today," he said. Ashley looked into the crowd and gasped seeing Lancelot in the back talking with another knight. "What?" Leon asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Go ahead and start." Leon nodded before clearing his throat.

"May I have your attention?" he called out and the knights turned to him. "First, I'd like to welcome you to Camelot. It is our annual jousting tournament for the knights of the realm. I see some familiar faces and some new ones." Lancelot had tuned out Sir Leon when he saw the maiden standing next to him. It was the little scullery maid from school he made fun of; Ashley. She was part of a trio that was infamous in school. Even their fellow commoner students made fun of them. She was a far cry from the underdeveloped skinny young maid. She had grown a bosom that would make Lady Vivian jealous and she had curves in all the right places. The forest green dress she wore complimented her well and her red hair was done up in braids around her head. "I now give you the Royal Event Planner, Miss Ashley, a face I'm sure most of you are familiar with." Ashley smiled at Sir Leon as she stepped forward and curtsied to the knights.

"Thank you, Sir Leon," she said. "Always the gentleman. Good morning. I'm sure you noticed the extra buzz around Camelot today. Today is Prince Arthur's twenty first birthday and tonight he will be crowned Prince of Camelot." The knights applauded as Ashley locked eyes with Lancelot before going back to her binder. "As guests of Camelot, you are all invited to the ceremony and feast tonight. Be dressed in your finest and at the castle no later than dusk. I also hope that for you first timers that you took a welcome packet. It includes a map of the city. Use it wisely. It's a real pain to get lost in this city," she said causing the knights to chuckle. "Practice sessions for the tournament start tomorrow in the morning. Get plenty of rest." She glanced at Lancelot again trying to think of something to say so she can go warn Arthur. "Well, I have a prince to look after, so I'll relinquish the floor to Sir Leon again so he can go over the rules with you." She turned to leave, but Leon caught her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to get to Arthur," she whispered to him before chancing another glance at Lancelot who waved. "It's important." Leon nodded and released Ashley's arm to let her go. She hurried down the steps, passing Lancelot, not making eye contact and headed to the armory as Leon started to go over the rules.

A breathless Ashley came running into the armory as Merlin finished putting on the last of Arthur's armor. "Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!" she chanted as she ran up to them and skidded to a halt.

"Whoa there," Arthur said as he straightened his friend. She stood there trying to talk through her heavy breathing. "Catch your breath first, Ashley," he said.

"Remember what .......we talked …..... about this morning?" she asked.

"No," Arthur said.

"About Lancelot," she prompted.

"Yeah. What about him?" Arthur asked as Merlin tied on his sword around his waist.

"He's here," she said pulling out the Seal of Nobility for Winterbourne's knight.

"What?" Arthur asked and shortly after was echoed by Merlin.

"What?" Merlin asked. "What's he doing here?"

"He's here for the tournament," Ashley said. "He's up in the courtyard getting the rules speech from Leon."

"Oh, well, there goes the tournament for everyone," Arthur said.

"Too late do anything about it now," Merlin said. "Arthur, we can't keep Grimmund waiting."

"And let him get a free pass into the knights of Camelot, never," Arthur said and the three friends went out to the training grounds.

Lancelot saw Percival and Owain coming up to him and motioned them to move faster. "We managed to get a room, but we'll have to share," Percival said.

"You'll never believe who I saw today," he said to them.

"Who?" they asked.

"Ashley, our former scullery maid from school," Lancelot said.

"Really?" Percival asked.

"What she looked like?" Owain asked.

"Nothing like she did back in school," Lancelot said. "She's filled out in all the right places. She's the castle's Royal Event Planner."

"You know, if she's here, there's a good bet that the other two are around here somewhere too," Percival said.

"He's right," Owain said. "Those three were always stuck together."

"Our mascot and punching bag?" Lancelot asked. "Be good to see them again. Boss them around."

"Yeah," the two said. The three of them trailed after the knights to the training grounds where they would get to see Prince Arthur in action.

"So, what's going on?" Lancelot asked. A knight turned around to answer them.

"That guy is taking his final test to become a knight of Camelot," he said before turning around.

"Oh, then I'll see what I have to do when I try out."

Arthur, Ashley and Merlin walked to the training grounds and all three noticed a change in Grimmund's face. "Ah, he brought his game face today," Merlin said.

"Doesn't matter," Ashley said seeing Leon bringing the tournament knights to the training grounds. "Arthur will have it wiped off soon."

"Knock him dead," Merlin said handing Arthur his gloves. "Figuratively speaking, of course," he added.

"Off course," Arthur said pulling on his gloves and he turned into his prince mode. "Right, you jumped-up dung beetle this is it!" he shouted causing Grimmund to turn around. "This is it. The final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail and you're no-one." Lancelot couldn't figure it out, but there was something about Prince Arthur that seemed familiar. He looked over to see Ashley standing with a young man and he immediately recognized Merlin. He looked at those two and then at Prince Arthur again before making the connection.

"Sweet Mother of ….." he started to say.

"What?" Percival and Owain asked.

"It can't be," Lancelot said. "Does the prince look familiar to you?" he asked them. They looked at Arthur trying to figure out if he does before Owain saw Ashley standing with Merlin and he made the connection as well.

"No," Owain drawled out.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Lancelot said.

"Our mascot was the prince of Camelot?" Percival asked.

"You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine," Arthur said gaining their attention back to him. He turned to face Grimmund. "You face me," he said causing the three to chortle. Grimmund started swinging his swords. "Your challenge is to last one minute, free combat. Grimmund, second son of Wessex," he said pulling out his sword. He looked behind him to Ashley who turned to hourglass around. "Your time starts now."

The knights around the training ground began to cheer as Grimmund advanced on Arthur swinging his swords. Arthur stood his ground watching his every move as he continued to twirl his swords. Finally, the nobleman attacked with a shout and Arthur ducked under the two swords. Moving to the side, Arthur brought out his arm and hit Grimmund in the stomach causing him to bend over. Arthur stood up and brought his knee up, catching his jaw and the would be knight fell to the ground, out cold. The three friends stood there in shock as the knights around them cheered for Arthur. "Well done, my lord," one said as Arthur shook his head in disappointment. Grimmund had been promising during the past week. He bent down and untied a sash from the belt of the fallen knight and gestured to some servants.

"Take him away," he commanded and they nodded. Lancelot, Percival and Owain stood there as the knights dispersed watching Arthur approach his two friends. They were still in shock after watching Scrawny Artie take down a man twice his size. Seeing Arthur standing there with his two friends made them have flashbacks to school.

"Oh, man," Owain said. "Artie's beefed up a bit."

"You have to talk to him about joining his knights, Lancelot," Percival said. "No way is he going to let you join."

"Will you guys stop?" Lancelot asked.

"You're toast," Owain said. "If he can take out that guy with two blows, just think what he can do with you."

"Oh, man," Lancelot groaned.

Merlin looked up from unbuckling Arthur's armor. "We're being watched," he said.

"Yeah, just ignore them," Arthur said. He bent over and tied the sash around Ashley's waist. It wasn't a uncommon sight to see. The prince was always at ease with his two servants and friends. "Since I have the afternoon off, I was going to spend it with Llamrei. She's been anxious the last few days."

"She's pregnant," Ashley said. "I would be, too," she added.

"Yes, but I want to help her in anyway I can," Arthur said.

"The stable boys can take care of her," Merlin said finishing the buckle.

"I don't want the stable boys to help her," Arthur said as Merlin lifted the shoulder armor off. "She's my horse."

"Well, I guess I can send someone to the stables with your lunch if you insist on staying in there all day."

"I do," Arthur stated.

"I'm going in," Lancelot said. "Wish me luck," he said and before waiting for a reply, he began walking to the three.

"Incoming," Merlin said causing Arthur to look up and Ashley to turn around to see Lancelot walking up to them.

"My lord," Lancelot said remembering that Arthur was prince not a commoner and he bow slightly. Far away you couldn't see it, but up close you did and it took all of Arthur's will power to not smirk when he did.

"Sir Lancelot," Arthur said.

"You remember me?"

"How could I not?" Arthur asked. "You did make my school life a living hell." Lancelot cleared his throat and Ashley and Merlin made themselves look busy. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering about the process of joining the Knights of Camelot," Lancelot said as Arthur removed his sword.

"You want to join my knights?" Arthur asked wrapping the belt around the sword's hilt.

"Yes, sire."

"Well, you picked a hell of time to bring it up," Arthur said handing the sword to Ashley who handed it to Merlin. "There's a jousting tournament set to start in three days. My coronation and birthday feast is tonight. Not to mention that there are practice sessions for the tournament and you'll need to practice as well as I."

"You're competing?" Lancelot asked.

"Do you have problem with that?"

"No, it's just that jousting really wasn't your forte."

"That's what you thought," he said. "I am the defending champion. We can discuss you joining the knights after the tournament."

"Of course, my lord," Lancelot said. Arthur nodded before turning to walk away before turning back around.

"You'll be coming to the feast, correct?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good," Arthur said.

"Listen, Arthur, I …......" Lancelot started to say but Arthur held up a hand.

"If you're going to apologize for those years of torment you put me and my friends through," he said causing Merlin and Ashley to look up from their work. "You're four years too late." He walked away with Ashley and Merlin behind him. They caught up to walk beside him and there was some silence before Ashley started to giggle, followed by Merlin and the two of them got Arthur to burst out laughing.

"Was that satisfying?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe while he's trying out for the knights," Arthur said.

"All right, well, I have some things to oversee for tonight," she said. "Do not forget about the rehearsal around the four o'clock hour," she said. "Either of you," she added looking at Merlin before walking to the castle.

"You know, I love it when she's angry," Merlin said causing Arthur to whip his head around to look at him.

"What?" Arthur asked causing Merlin to look up quickly.

"Did I say that out loud?"


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin Episode : Excalibur (without the black ruining the ceremony)

Author's Note : I do not own Merlin. If I did, Lancelot would not be in it and Arthur would already be king with Gwen as his queen. Ashley is the only one I own.

Chapter Three

Arthur walked into the stables and headed straight for Llameri's stall. The heavily pregnant chestnut mare neighed at the sight of her master. Arthur stroked her head before opening her gate and getting in the stall with her. "Hey, girl," he said scratching her behind her ear. She leaned her head into his hand, telling him that she liked it. "You feeling all right?" he asked rubbing her nose. She snorted as if answering him and he leaned over to feel her belly. From what he could feel, she about to give birth any day now. "Any day now," he said. "Better be soon. I can't stand your cravings for carrots and apples any longer."

"A boy and his horse," a voice said and he turned to see Guinevere standing in front of the stall.

"Guinevere," he said. "Thought you had to work this afternoon." She lifted her arms to show a goblet and plate of meat and cheese.

"Lunch is served, Sire," she said with a smile and he chuckled. Of course Ashley would send her with his lunch. He walked over to the gate and leaned on it, smirking. He took the goblet and plate of food and set it aside in the stall before opening the gate and pulling her in with him. "Arthur!" she squealed as she put her arms around his neck. "Someone will see us."

"There's not a soul in sight, Gwen," he said. "I'd rather have you for lunch." Gwen giggled as he kissed the nape of her neck.

"You need to eat, Arthur," she said moving away and grabbing the plate of food. "I can help you with that," she said taking a piece of meat from the plate and held it front of his mouth. "Open wide, Sire," she teased. He chuckled before opening his mouth. She placed the piece of meat into his mouth and he closed it around her fingers before she could pull them away. "You're insatiable,"

"Can you blame me?" he asked. "You're the most beautiful woman in Camelot." Gwen smiled before ducking her head to hide her blush.

"Are you sure no one is in here?" she asked.

"Not a soul," he repeated. Gwen put the food plate down and pulled Arthur into a kiss. She giggled when he picked her up and took her to the back of the stall, hidden behind Llameri.

Percival entered the stables with the jousting saddle for Lancelot's horse. He put it down in front of the stall that had Gwydon when he heard a squeal. "Arthur!" He headed further into the stables and peeked around a corner to see Arthur and a maidservant together. She had her arms around his neck and he was kissing her neck. She pulled away from him and she started to fed him. Just as it was getting interesting, he pulled her further into the stall behind the horse where he couldn't see them.

"Lancelot's going to love this. Another girl of Artie's for him to steal."

Merlin sighed out in relief when he saw Arthur come up to the castle. "Oh, thank goodness," he said. "I thought I was going to have to go to the hall without you."

"Merlin," Arthur said putting his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "I would never do that to you."

"That's only cause you know I can turn you into something and have only a kiss from Lancelot break it."

"Ugh, please, Merlin. I just had lunch."

Ashley was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Merlin to bring Arthur. "Maybe you should have brought Arthur yourself, Ashley," Morgana said.

"I think you're right, my lady," she said straightening a tablecloth on a table.

"You will make sure the cooks refrain from using the foods Arthur's allergic to, right?" Uther asked.

"Yes, Sire," she said. "I still remember the last feast when Arthur ate those nuts from Northumbria."

"I still think it was an assassination attempt," Uther was heard muttering.

"Oh, before I forget, Your Majesty, you wanted to look at the Seals of Nobility."

"Oh, yes," Uther said as Ashley opened her binder and handed him the seals. He looked through them, puzzled at a missing one. "Sir Ellinor isn't returning this year?"

"I'm afraid his entire family is sick with the flu, Sire," Ashley said. "He opted to stay and care for them."

"Fair enough," Uther said. "Means there's room for Arthur to compete."

"Already on the practice list, Sire," she said.

"Excellent." He came across Lancelot's seal and recognized it. "Sir Lancelot of Winterbourne has come this year?"

"I was told he was last to arrive and check in, my lord," she said. "He arrived only this morning."

"A champion among our best knights," he said. "It'll be exciting to see him in a action."

"Can't wait," Morgana said and Ashley detected a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She knew of Lancelot's torment of Arthur during the school years even though she didn't go there herself. "Should be interesting when he meets Arthur," she said to Ashley.

"It was, milady," Ashley said.

"I missed it?" Morgana asked.

"I'm afraid so." At Uther's confused look, Ashley explained to the king. "Sir Lancelot is that classmate of Arthur's whom he's told you about, Sire," she said.

"The one that made him the unofficial mascot of the jousting team?" Uther asked.

"Yes," Morgana said. "I can't believe I missed it." Just then the doors opened and Arthur came in with Merlin on his tail. Uther handed the Nobility Seals back to Ashley as his son approached.

"Can we get this over with?" he asked.

"Anxious to be somewhere?" Morgana asked.

"No," Arthur said. "I can't believe that we're actually here doing this."

"I applauded the idea," Uther said.

"You did?" Arthur asked his father.

"Yes," Uther said. "We'll want to say our lines correctly," he said.

"I suppose," Arthur said.

"Especially since your former classmate is here to witness it," he said causing Arthur to whip his head to Ashley.

"You told him?" he asked.

"He's the king, Sire," she said.

"All right, let's get started," Uther said. The rehearsal was smooth and everyone felt good about the impending ceremony. Ashley was then heading down to the kitchen to check on the cook and to remind them about Arthur's allergies.

"Hello, everyone," she said entering the kitchens.

"Good afternoon, Ashley," the royal cook said. "What brings you to my humble kitchen?"

"The king wanted to make sure that you don't make anything with Arthur's allergies."

"Of course," he said. "Nuts and shellfish are banned from this kitchen."

"Good," she said. "Let's have an incident free feast. We don't need Arthur's face blowing up like it did last time." The cook laughed as she headed out.

Later that night …...

Arthur sighed out his nerves as Merlin brushed off his blue evening shirt. "I don't know why I'm so nervous all of a sudden," he said. "The rehearsal went great," he added.

"Splendidly," Merlin said holding up the shirt to make sure he had all the lint off. He gave it to Arthur who pulled it over his head.

"Maybe it as something to do with Lancelot being here," he said.

"No, you're just nervous," Merlin said taking the brush to a vest.

"But why?" he asked.

"Could be you're being crowned prince of Camelot," a voice said from the door and they turned to see Ashley.

"It's not that," he said.

"Maybe it is Lancelot," Merlin said holding out the vest for Arthur to put his arms through. He did so and shrugged the vest onto his shoulders.

"Merlin, shut up," Ashley said. "The king is ready to begin," she said.

"Okay, let's do this," he said. Merlin grabbed his cloak and they headed to the Banquet Hall.

Lancelot, Percival and Owain entered the Banquet Hall and were directed to a table where there was delicious food presented. Owain eyed all the food and wine on the tables. "I like this feast."

"You like all feasts," Percival said.

"So, where's this woman you saw with Arthur earlier?" Lancelot asked.

"Hang on, I'm looking for her," Percival said. Lancelot looked around the room and spotted the servant girl in the lavender dress and noticed it the girl from earlier when he first came through town. She was even more beautiful up close.

"Women in Camelot are so beautiful," he said and Percival looked to see where his friend was looking and chuckled. "What?" Lancelot asked.

"That would be her," Percival said. "That's Arthur's lady from this afternoon."

"He's got good taste," Lancelot said.

Just outside the hall, Ashley and Merlin were tending to Arthur. She was clipping on his red cloak as Merlin was hooking on his sword. "Want to go over your big lines?" she asked.

"Quote, 'I Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples.' Unquote," he said.

"Brava," she said smoothing out the cloak over his shoulders as Merlin took the lint brush over him one last time. "Merlin, you missed an entire clump of lint on Arthur's leg," She grabbed the lint brush from him to remove the said piece of lint. Morgana came out of the hall to see Ashley brushing at Arthur's leg.

"What is she doing?" she asked.

"Removing an imaginary piece of lint from my leg," Arthur said. Ashley stood up with a piece of lint between her fingers.

"There is nothing imaginary about this," she said. She flicked it away and handed the brush back to Merlin.

"Ready?" Morgana asked after Ashley and Merlin were done primping him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said. He offered his arm and she took it with a smile. "You look great by the way," he said.

"Thank you," she said. She were her bare shoulder deep red dress with shawl. Her hair was up with a few tendrils loose. "I wanted to make your school bullies drool a bit." Arthur chuckled as they stood at the doors to open them. They both made a funny face causing both nobles to laugh out before they opened the doors. The Hall fell silent as Morgana escorted Arthur into the room towards his father. "No eye lingering on Gwen until this is all over," she playfully ordered.

"Yes, my lady," he said. Merlin and Ashley headed over to where Gwen was standing with the other servants. Once they reached Uther, Morgana released Arthur who knelt before his father. She handed Uther a golden scepter which he held before him and he began.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?"

"I do, Sire," Arthur replied. Merlin and Ashley smiled at one of another. Arthur had come a long way for this moment.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgements?"

"I do, Sire," Arthur replied again. Uther held out the scepter in front of his son.

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot now and as long as you live?" Arthur asked. Ashley held in her breath as Arthur took hold of the scepter.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples," he said. Ashley let out her breath as Uther let go of the scepter and turned to Morgana who had the crown ready. He took the crown of the pillow and turned back to Arthur.

"Now, being of age and heir apparent, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot," he said as he placed the crown on top of his son's head. The people in the hall clapped for their prince as he stood up and faced them.

"So, how does it feel to be the servants of the Crown Prince?" Gwen asked the two.

"Great," Ashley said.

"Splendid," Merlin said. "We're also his best friends, don't forget," he added.

"That's even better," Ashley said and she and Gwen giggled.

"Let the celebration feast begin," Uther announced and everyone began to mingle.

Lancelot was talking with another knight as he watched Gwen move around the hall from guest to guest filling up goblets. Every now and then she would catch her glancing at Arthur who seemed to be the center of every lady's attention. He could tell why Arthur picked Gwen to be a lover. She was very beautiful. From across the room, Arthur noticed the attention that Lancelot was giving Gwen. He didn't appreciate it. Especially since the last girl Arthur was with, another girl with Gwen's name, but spelled differently, Gwenhwyfar, Lancelot stole from him. Morgana noticed Arthur's sigh next to her and followed his eyesight. He was looking at Lancelot who's eyes were following Gwen around the room. "Would you relax?" she asked. "She knows an idiot when she's sees one," she said causing Arthur to chuckle.

"I know," Arthur said.

"Besides, it's not Lancelot she loves. It's you," she said. Gwen came up to them with her pitcher and they allowed her to fill up the goblet.

"Would you please do something about that knight who keeps staring at me?" she asked Arthur. "It's very uncomfortable."

"All right," he said as Lancelot started to make his way over to him and Morgana. Gwen mouthed 'thank you' to Arthur before walking away.

"My lord," Lancelot said bowing to Arthur. He was getting better Arthur had to admit.

"Morgana, this is Sir Lancelot," Arthur said. "Sir Lancelot, the Lady Morgana, my father's ward."

"My lady," Lancelot said taking Morgana's offered hand and gently kissed it. "If I may say so, you look very stunning tonight," he said. Morgana smiled removing her hand from Lancelot's.

"I still don't like you," she said. "And I'd appreciate it if you would stop staring at my handmaiden, Sir Lancelot," she added. "At least when the other knights do it, they are discreet," she said before walking away.

"She knows about me?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, she does," Arthur said. "And she's right about your staring," he said. "If we can see it, everyone can see it," he added. "Stop staring at Guinevere as if she's a side dish or you'll find yourself packing."

"Yes, my lord," Lancelot said.

"She is more than a servant here in Camelot," he said. "She's a loyal friend and subject or have you forgotten the rules Sir Leon told you this morning."

"I remember them," Lancelot said.

"Good," Arthur said patting Lancelot on the back. "Enjoy the feast," he added before walking away. Lancelot sighed out as Percival and Owain came up to him.

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea," Lancelot said. "You don't suppose my father knew of Arthur's true lineage, do you?" he asked.

"Sir Ector was one of his knights," Percival said. "Maybe he did."

After the feast, Arthur was in his room with Ashley and Merlin. A tradition with the three of them had Ashley and Merlin give Arthur presents after the big feast. "Glad that's over with," Arthur said taking off his crown. He found two presents in front of him and he picked up the square one first.

"That's from me," Ashley said. Arthur removed the bow and opened the box. He pulled out a Pendragon red scarf that looked handmade. "You were complaining about your neck last winter, so I knitted you a scarf."

"Oh, this is nice, Ashley," Arthur said. "Thanks," he said. Ashley smiled before standing up and grabbing her binder.

"I've got to oversee the clean up," she said before kissing Arthur on the cheek. "Happy Birthday," she said before leaving the room.

"Night," Arthur said as she left. Merlin pushed his present toward Arthur with a smile. Arthur eyed Merlin warily before opening the box. He gasped in surprise seeing his favorite shirt that he had ripped beyond repair in it.

"My favorite shirt," he said. "How did you …?" he started to ask but Arthur stopped himself. "Never mind. Why do I even ask?" he said. Merlin chuckled. He had rescued the shirt from the laundry before the servants could get their hands on it to make cleaning cloths from it.

"Well, I've gotta see if Gaius needs anything done before I go to bed," he said.

"If you kiss me, I'll slug you," Arthur said. Merlin chuckled as he patted Arthur on the back.

"Night, Crowned Prince of Camelot," he said.

"Night, Merlin," Arthur said as his friend left his room. Arthur sighed out as he put his feet up on the table and put his hands over his eyes. He was so tired he might just fall asleep right here at the table. He was so tired he didn't here the door open and close or the door lock slide into place. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt hands on his shoulders, but a kiss on his neck prevented him from doing that.

"Happy Birthday, my lord," Gwen said into his ear. She saw the presents on the table and smiled knowing Ashley and Merlin were gone for the night. "Have you thought about my offer from this morning?" she asked.

"I did," Arthur said as she massaged his shoulders. "Are you sure?" he asked turning in is seat. "I don't need to bed you," he said. "I'd rather do it on our wedding night."

"And what happens if your father arranges a marriage between you and some lady?"

"Gwen, I …." he started to say but she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"I am offering myself fully to you tonight, Arthur," she said. She pulled him out of the seat and began pulling him to the bed.

"I don't want you known as my mistress," he said. "You may not think it, but you have the heart of a queen," he said.

"As long as it's just kept between us and those two very good secret keepers of yours, I'll still have my virtue to the kingdom." Arthur sighed out as Gwen sat him on the bed and pulled off his boots.

"I may be too tired to do anything," he said. "The feast was rather long this year," he said. Gwen chuckled as she put herself onto Arthur's lap.

"I'm sure once we started you'll find your strength," she said before kissing him softly. The kiss turned passionate as Arthur laid down onto the bed taking her with him. They spent the night in each others arms, making love for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin. Only Ashley is my character.

Chapter Four : A Brilliant Beyond Brilliant Idea

The roosters had yet to crow when Gwen stirred the next morning. A glance to the window told her the sun was still down. She smiled feeling Arthur's protective arm around her waist and she turned to see him still fast asleep. He was such a gentleman with her last night. The love just radiated off him as he made love to her.

Neither of them wanted it to end, but they both knew that they'd eventually had to go to sleep. After all, he has to practice for the tournament. She pushed some of his hair out of his eyes before rolling back over. Just as she made the move to get out of the bed, the arm around her waist tightened, pulling her closer to him.

"Nuh, uh," he muttered kissing her shoulder. "Not yet," he said.

"Do you want Merlin walking in on us again?" she asked.

"No," he said now fully awake.

"Then unhand me, my lord," she said. "Besides, you get to show off to Lancelot today." Arthur let out a yawn as he let go of her. Gwen walked around the room finding all her clothes and pulled them back on. When she turned back to the bed, Arthur was fast asleep again. She smiled softly and kissed him on the head before leaving through the servant's entrance.

A few hours later, Merlin knocked on the door before entering. Arthur was still sleeping so Merlin put the breakfast tray down and looked about the room. Arthur's clothes from the feast were laying every where and he began to pick them up. It wasn't long until he heard Arthur stir in bed and he tossed a shirt to him. "I'll need pants, too," the prince said from the bed. Merlin threw a pair at not thinking twice about what Arthur had said and put the clothes he had gathered up into a basket. "What's my agenda today?" Arthur asked from behind the screen.

"Just tourney practice," Merlin said. Arthur came out dressed in his brown breeches and red tunic. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Arthur asked.

"You were sound asleep when I came in," Merlin said.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked and Merlin nodded. "Gwen spent the night with me," he said.

"Oh, okay," Merlin said.

"Merlin, do you not notice how chipper and happy I am this early in the morning?" Arthur asked waving his arms around. "I have never felt this good in the morning."

"Oh, my God," Merlin said. "You and Gwen finally ..."

"Yes, and will you shut your mouth and wipe the grin off your face." Merlin held up his hands in defense and left with the basket of clothes. Minutes later, Ashley came in with a smile on her face. "What?" Arthur asked drinking his orange juice.

"Gwen was glowing when I walked by her a couple minutes ago," she said. "You wouldn't happen to be the reason she's glowing, would you?"

"Why should I tell you?" Arthur asked. "You seemed to have figured it out already," he added grabbing the apple off the tray. "I'm eager to start showing off to Lancelot as Gwen called it this morning." Ashley chuckled as she gestured for him to head out first.

Once he was all done up in his jousting armor, Arthur and Merlin headed down to the arena. "He looks extra chipper today, Leon," Sir Gawain said. "Wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, he does," Leon said and the two exchanged a look between them. They both knew of Arthur's love for the handmaiden and remained quiet about it. After all, their loyalty was to Arthur first, then the king. Lancelot noticed his name was last on the list of practice.

"Probably because you signed in last," Owain said.

"How does the practice jousts work?" he asked Leon.

"Last year's winner is up first with the first knight on the list," Leon said, "and the winner of that practice moves down the list."

"So, we're going to practice joust against the prince?" he asked.

"Yep," Gawain said. "Fun, isn't it?" he asked. "Last year, he went down the list in a flawless practice." Lancelot groaned as they watched Sir Pellinor get righted on his horse as Arthur got onto his. Merlin handed him a lance as another servant handed Pellinor a lance. A servant stood in the middle of the arena ready to start them. Arthur put down his face shield and Pellinor signaled he was ready. The servant waved the flag up before scurrying out of the way. Both men clicked their heels into their horses and galloped toward each other, bringing their lances in front of them. Arthur's lance broke on his opponent's armor while the other lance remained undamaged. Owain and Percival whistled as they helped get Lancelot into his armor. "Wish we would've had him for the finals that one year when you were out of commission," Percival said.

"He's got good technique," Owain said.

"Hang on," Lancelot said. "He's only done one joust," he said. Sir Leon was up next and he got his lance from a servant while Merlin handed Arthur another. The flag was waved again and Arthur and Leon headed toward each other. Just as Arthur was honing in on Leon, the sun reflected on something and he was blinded by the flash. He jerked his head up and pulled up, leaving himself exposed. He got ready for a hit from a lance, but it never came. Leon had pulled up his lance so he wouldn't hit the prince. Pulling his horse to a stop, Arthur threw down the lance he had and jumped off his horse as Leon got off his own. He pulled off his helmet as a seething Crowned Prince came at him, pulling off his own helmet.

"Why did you pull out?!" he demanded. "I was wide open."

"I was fearful I might injure you, Sire," Leon said.

"You had the advantage. You can't afford to hesitate," Arthur argued.

"I wouldn't have done it if I were facing a different opponent," Leon said causing Arthur to grow silent. "You are the future king, my lord." Arthur cocked his head to the side and walked up to his knight.

"You jousted against me in the tournament last year. Are you saying you let me win?" he asked, his tone on the verge of getting angry.

"No," Leon said too quickly before adding, "my lord." Lancelot looked to his two friends who had the same look of disbelief on their faces. Arthur looked over at the other knights who tried to avoid his gaze.

"It doesn't matter who I am! I do not expect any special treatment from you," he said pointing to Leon, "from any of you!" he finished pointing to the others. "Is that understood!?" They all nodded but Lancelot could tell they didn't mean it and he saw that Arthur noticed too. Merlin gave the reins of Leon's horse to another servant when Arthur took off and he followed his friend.

"Arthur?" he tried.

"Don't talk to me," he ordered. Ashley came into the arena and spotted Arthur coming up to her real quick.

"Arthur, just the man I wanted … ooh," she groaned when Arthur's helmet came into contact and she grabbed it before it fell. "What's …?" she started to ask but Arthur walked off. Merlin came up to her, his hands gesturing to the knights behind them.

"They're giving him special treatment," he said causing her to groan and he went after Arthur. She put Arthur's helmet underneath her arm and walked over to the knights.

"She looks mad," Percival said.

"All right. Who did it?" she asked and all the knights pointed to Leon before he could say a word. "Of course, it had to be you," she said.

"Ashley, let me explain," Leon started.

"I don't need an explanation," she said. "You are giving him special treatment because he's the Crowned Prince. Do you have any idea what that does to his dignity, pride and morale?" she asked. Leon opened his mouth but Ashley held up her hand, stopping her hand. Lancelot couldn't understand why the nobleman was being talked down by a servant. "I'm not finished!" she snapped causing some of them to jump. "He's going to be second guessing himself now because of this and what about last year? Did he even win some of those matches on his own? Or did you throw all those as well?" She looked over to the other knights who looked away from her stare. "Oh, this is great. He was in a such good mood this morning and now he's going to be in a foul one for the rest of the day. Thank you very much, _Sir _Leon," she said before running to catch up with Arthur and Merlin.

"You always let her talk to you guys like that?" Lancelot asked Gawain.

"Only when it concerns Arthur," the knight said.

"But she's a servant," Lancelot said.

"Yeah, but she's Arthur's best friend," Gawain said. "That takes precedence over the servant status," he added.

Arthur banged open the doors to his chambers and began to pull his armor off. Merlin came in and started to pick everything up. "So much for your good mood," Merlin said.

"How am I to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?" Arthur asked as Ashley entered the room. She placed his helmet on the table.

"I'm sure it's not happening all the time," Merlin said causing Arthur to turn around at him.

"So, it's happening some of the time?" he asked.

"No, I'm certain it isn't," Merlin said causing Ashley to smack him with her binder. "Ow!"

"You twat," she said. "Now you're doing it," she accused.

"I did?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," Arthur and Ashley said together.

"You're telling me exactly what you think I want to hear," Arthur said pulling off his armor.

"Yes," Merlin said causing Ashley to groan and Arthur sneered at him. "Uh, no," he said.

"You're making it worse," she singsonged.

"What was the question?" Merlin asked causing Arthur to groan.

"That just proves it," he said tossing his gloves. "It's times like this that I wish we were back in school," he said.

"What?" they asked.

"Back in school, nobody knew who I was," he said. "When you two found out I thought for sure you would've treated me differently," he said, "but you didn't. I actually felt like a normal person at the school, even though I was bullied. Whenever I came back here in the summer, I was treated as if I were special."

"Everyone here knew who you were," Ashley said.

"I want to be treated like everyone else."

"You won't find it here," Merlin said picking up the armor.

"You two have no idea how lucky you are," Arthur said.

"You want to swap places?" Ashley asked. "Oh, that's it!!" she shouted slamming her binder on the table. "I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea," she said. "There may be a way for you to compete in the tourney without getting special treatment."

"How?" the boys asked.

"Undercover," she said.

"Not to be the bearer of the bad news, but the other knights know what I look like," Arthur said. "Pretty sure that I can't do that."

"I haven't finished telling the plan," she said. "We get someone to do the public stuff, acknowledging the crowds and what not, but you do the jousting."

"I like it. Go on," Arthur said.

"No one will know it's you when you come out with the helmet shield down over your face," she said.

"There is the little matter of getting Arthur out of the tournament," Merlin said. "His father's not going to let him bow out," he said.

"He's right," Arthur said. "Even if father lets me bow out, there's still the matter of me attending the tourney," he said.

"But you won't be in Camelot," she said.

"How's that?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, you've lost me too, Ash," Merlin said.

"What is more important to Arthur than a silly jousting tourney?" she asked them.

"My duty to Camelot," Arthur said.

"And that is how we get you out of the tourney and Camelot," she said.

"But we still need a knight willing to let Arthur joust in his place," Merlin said.

"I'll worry about that," she said picking up her binder.

"And where am I going to stay since I'm going to be 'out' of Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"I'll worry about that too," she said heading to the door. "You two just need to come up with a story that will convince your father that you must leave Camelot," she said before leaving the room.

"How are we going to do that?" Merlin asked.

Back down at the arena, Sir Kay, a knight who wasn't competing in the tourney was hearing Leon re tell what had happened with Arthur. "Are you nuts?" Kay asked.

"Here she comes!" a knight shouted. Ashley came running up to them and everyone held their breath when she came up to them.

"Ah, just the knight I was looking for," she stated before grabbing Kay's hand and pulled him away from the other knights. His long legs allowed him to keep up with Ashley's running as she dragged him out of the arena.

"Just what exactly do you need me for?" he asked.

"To help Arthur with something," she said.

"Oh," Kay said. "Why didn't you say so?" he asked. After Arthur had returned to Camelot after finishing school, Ector had told his son about the prince. Kay immediately headed out to join the Camelot knights. While he was on the jousting team, he wasn't really good. He never once joined Lancelot in his bullying servants. "Are you going to drag me through the entire town?" he asked. She let go of his hand put didn't stop her fast pace and he managed to keep up with her.

A few minutes later, he sat in Arthur's room with Arthur, Merlin and Ashley looking at him as he took in the plan.

"That actually might work," he said.

"See?" she asked. "No problem," she said.

"But where am I going to stay?"

"It's a surprise," she said before leaving the room.

"So, when do we tell your father the story?" Merlin asked.

"Tonight," Arthur said. "Tournament starts in two days."

At dinner, Merlin and Ashley were present when Arthur announced the 'report'. "We've received reports that a beast has been sighted roaming the forest near the northern borders," he said. Uther lifted his goblet for more wine and Merlin went over to fill it up.

"What is the nature of this beast?" he asked his son.

"It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle and the face of ….a bear," Arthur said causing Merlin and Ashley to giggle and Merlin almost knocking over Uther's goblet. "We believe it was conjured by sorcery."

"Then we must destroy it," Uther said thinking nothing of it.

"I'll leave for the northern borders in the morning," Arthur said.

"But you'll miss the tournament," his father said falling right into their plan.

"As much as I want to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first," Arthur said.

"You're right, of course," Uther said. Arthur looked over to his two friends who gave thumbs up. First part of the plan was over. Now for Arthur to 'leave' Camelot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

News of Arthur bowing out and heading to the north spread through the town like wildfire. Owain hurried over to Lancelot's tent where he was preparing for more practice sessions. He pulled the flap back and went into the tent. "I have news," he said.

"Yeah?" Lancelot asked.

"Prince Arthur must withdraw from the tournament."

"What?" Lancelot and Percival asked.

"Why?" Lancelot asked.

"He must leave for the northern borders to deal with a threat to Camelot," Owain said. "It could be nothing, but he and a couple of guards just left this morning. They're going to be gone for the whole tourney."

"So, who's in Arthur's place now?" Lancelot asked.

"Sir Kay," Owain said causing him to chuckle and then Percival.

"He was the worst jouster on the team," Lancelot said.

"Guess they figured without Arthur, the tournament would be pointless," Percival said.

"Nonsense," Lancelot said. "I'm in it," he said and they laughed.

Arthur jumped off his horse and looked to Galahad. "I'll meet you here in four days," he said and Galahad nodded. "You must tell no one I've returned to Camelot," he said. "Think of this as a vacation for you."

"Right, Sire," Galahad chuckled. "We'll bring you a souvenir from the north, my lord." Arthur chuckled as the guard went off with his horse. Arthur glanced around before spotting Merlin running up to him before falling down.

"I swear, Merlin, you are the clumsiest oaf in Camelot," Arthur said as his friend got up.

"Not my fault I was born with two left feet," he said before helping Arthur with his armor.

"Has Ashley found a place for me to stay?" Arthur asked and Merlin's mouth curled up into a smile. "What?"

"You're going to love it," he said with a smile.

Arthur kept his head down for most of the walk with Merlin through town. The cloak he wore covered most of his face, but he didn't want to risk being seen. He didn't know where he was until he heard a familiar voice. "Get him in here," she said. Arthur removed the hood after being pulled into a house to see it was Gwen's. Ashley stood there with a grin on her face. He removed his cloak as she came up to him and Ashley and Merlin quietly left the house.

"Are you okay with me being here?" he asked as she put his cloak on her one chair.

"I'll have you all to myself for four days," she said putting her arms around his neck. Arthur chuckled before they kissed softly.

"I'm liking this already," he said.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"Starving," he said before kissing at her neck. Gwen giggled as she pushed him away from her and he groaned.

"I meant for food," she said. "I'll make you something."

"All right," he said before sitting down at her table. "Never been inside your house before," he said.

"I know," she said. She went about preparing some food for him in her kitchen.

Merlin and Ashley made their way back to the castle to keep up the appearance of them having other jobs other than Arthur's servants. "Arthur's asked me to help Kay in anyway I can during the tournament," Merlin said. "I also have to do chores that Gaius has me doing."

"Well, since Arthur is not here, I'll have nothing to do."

"What about Uther?" he asked.

"Well, the King told me he didn't really need me during the tournament," she said. "Just told me to keep it running smoothly."

"We're going to be so knackered after this," Merlin said.

"Yeah," Ashley said as they entered the castle.

Gwen was finishing up her dishes when she heard Arthur come up behind her. She sighed out when his arms came around her waist and she giggled when he began to pepper kisses onto her neck. "So, do we get to share the same bed for the next three nights?" he asked.

"We do," she said before giggling. Just then there was a knock on the door and they both froze.

"Were you expecting someone?" he asked, keeping quiet.

"No," she whispered back before speaking out. "Who is it?"

"Uh, it's Sir Lancelot."

"What is he doing here?" Arthur grumbled before slipping to the back. Gwen went over to the door and waiting until Arthur hid himself before opening the door a little.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I might speak with you inside," Lancelot said causing Arthur to seethe.

'The nerve of that guy,' he thought.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but if you notice the hour is late and I'd rather not have you in my home."

"Oh, forgive me about the hour, but I was wondering if I could …."

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now," she said. "You shouldn't waste your time on a servant such as myself," she said. "Good night," she added before shutting the door and she locked it. She kept her ear pressed to the door and listened to Lancelot scuff his feet before walking away. She breathed out a sigh of relief as Arthur came up behind her.

"I'll talk to Ashley and Merlin about him in the morning."

"Thank you," she said. "I can't stand him." Arthur sighed as he tightened his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for this," he said. "It kills me that I can't protect you from him since I'm not supposed to be here."

"I can look after myself," she said. "There are rules about harassing the citizens of Camelot."

"Just because there are rules, doesn't mean that he will follow them," Arthur said. "I should turn in," he added. "The tourney starts tomorrow and Merlin will be here early to take me to the tents." Gwen nodded and she blew out her candles before they headed to the back of the house where her bed was. They squeezed onto the small bed together after removing their shoes and Arthur wrapped a protective arm around her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The next morning, Gwen had awoken early being a servant and was getting ready for the day's start when Arthur woke up. "Morning," he said yawning.

"Morning," she said. "I had made you some breakfast," she added. "I have to get to the castle to tend to Morgana." Arthur groaned as he stood up from the bed and he strode over to her. She squealed when she wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Arthur," she scolded. "I have to go."

"Not without a morning kiss from me," he said. She laughed as he turned her around in his arms and gave her a small simple kiss on her lips. Gwen sighed into the kiss, bringing her arms around his neck. His arms went around her waist and back her into her work table. Arthur moaned into the kiss when her fingers tread through his hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled away from her and they both chuckled. "I don't think we can do simple kisses after what we did on my birthday." Gwen chuckled before gently pushing him away from her.

"I'll see you later, Arthur," she said. She gave him a chaste kiss before leaving her house. Arthur let out a deep sigh before eating the breakfast Gwen had laid out for him. There was a knock before a familiar voice came through.

"It's Merlin." Arthur put his dishes into the sink and poured some water on them before pulling on his cloak. He put the hood up and stepped out. It was time to joust.

Lancelot was by Kay when the knights sat on their horses before the king as he welcomed them to the jousting tournament. Percival and Owain stood with the squires as they went over the knights' name. "Do you think Kay will even make through his first match?" Percival asked.

"If he's lucky," Owain said causing them to laugh. The crowd applauded and the jousting tournament officially started.

Kay darted back into his tent to find Arthur ready to joust. "They are ready for you Sir Kay," Kay said to Arthur.

He handed the helmet to the prince and stepped aside. Arthur put the helmet on and walked out of the tent. He climbed onto Kay's horse and headed to the arena. To the surprise of the three friends from out of town, their old school buddy did well in the first round. He beat every opponent he came across, even unhorsing a knight, who's foot got caught in his stirrup and he was dragged.

Ashley sat next to Gwen cheering 'Sir Kay' on. After Arthur had told her and Merlin about Lancelot's late night visit to Gwen's house. She had promised to speak to his father about it and try and get the king to enforce the rules towards Lancelot a bit more. The end of the first round came and the knights who passed were set to be at the banquet that night. Unfortunately for Arthur, that meant he would be by himself for at least a few hours.

"All right, Ashley," Uther said handing a document to her after signing it. "Is that everything?" he asked.

"Actually, Sire. There is one more thing," she said.

"Well, go on," Uther said.

"Lady Morgana's maid, Guinevere, came to me this morning with disturbing news," she said.

"What is it?" Uther asked.

"She had a late night visit from Sir Lancelot at her home," Ashley said.

"Had she expressed concern for him visiting her so late at night?" Uther asked.

"She said he tried to talk her into letting him into her home; twice," she said.

"Was Lancelot present in the courtyard for the rules?" Uther asked.

"He was, Sire," Ashley said. "I don't normally ask you to do many favors, but Gwen fears he may try again and I was hoping you, as king, would talk to Sir Lancelot at the banquet tonight about the mistreating of Camelot citizens."

"Guinevere has shown loyalty in her position as Morgana's maid. I will do something about this knight's behavior towards her. He may be a champion in his own city, but this is Camelot and he's just visiting. I will talk with him tonight."

"Thank you, Sire," Ashley said.

That night the banquet was in full swing when Lancelot found himself face to face with King Uther. "Sire," he said bowing. This was Arthur's father who was staring him down.

"I have reason to believe that you visited the home of a servant of my ward's," he said.

"Uh... I ..."

"A late night visit to a female citizen's house is not acceptable, Sir Lancelot."

"Yes, Sire," he said. He looked over the king's shoulder to see Ashley and Merlin staring at him.

"If I hear of it again, you will be disqualified from the tournament, understood?" Uther said causing Lancelot to look at the king.

"I meant no disrespect to the young maid, Sire," Lancelot said. "I understand completely."

"Good," Uther said. "You're lucky that I don't just throw you out for what you did to my son during your school years."

"They were just fun and games, my lord," he said.

"I hardly call dunking someone's head in the horses' drinking stall fun and games," Uther said. "Enjoy the evening, Sir Lancelot."

"Thank you, Sire," he said as the king left him and he gulped loudly. Ashley and Merlin chuckled behind their hands.

"He looks white as a sheet," Merlin said.

"Serves him right," Ashley said.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Six

Merlin was cinching up Arthur's armor and he noticed the spaced out look on his friend's face. "You all right, there?" he asked.

"Huh?" Arthur grunted.

"You look like you were somewhere else," he said.

"Oh," the prince said.

"You don't have to worry about Lancelot anymore," Merlin said. "Your father took care of him."

"I'm trying to think of something nice to do for Guinevere," he said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I don't know," Arthur said. "Maybe I could cook her something," he suggested that caused Merlin to chuckle.

"What?"

"You've never cooked a day in your life," Merlin said. "How are you going to cook something for Gwen?"

"There's a first time for everything," he said. Kay entered the tent and Arthur took the helmet from him and put it on. "Think of something easy," he said before putting the visor down.

"What was that about?" Kay asked.

"He wants to cook something for Gwen," Merlin answered. Kay just stood there before letting out a chuckle and Merlin joined him. "I know, right?"

The semifinals are done and the final round was between Arthur and Lancelot. As Merlin was watering the horse, a stranger came up to him. "Magnificent animal," he said.

"Thank you," Merlin said.

"Your master is doing well," the stranger said. "What's it like to work for him?"

"Truthfully?" Merlin asked and at the stranger's nod he continued. "He can be quite a prat sometimes, but he's like a best friend."

"So, you no longer work for Prince Arthur?"

"No, I mean, yes, I do," Merlin said. "Arthur's away up north. I'm just helping Sir Kay," he said. "Prince Arthur will return in two days."

"Well, I wish Sir Kay the best of luck tomorrow," he said.

"Thank you," Merlin said as he walked away. Ashley came up behind him causing him to jump.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. Ashley and Merlin watched the stranger walk away and disappear into the crowd. "Who ever he was, he was asking about Arthur."

"Hmm," Ashley pondered.

Later that day after the tournament was done, Arthur arrived at the house to find Gwen sweeping. "Hi," he said closing the door.

"Hi," she said back. "Oh, your shirt is ripped," she said putting her broom aside. "I can ..."

"No, I uh want to say something," he said removing the cloak. "I want to do something nice for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're allowing me to stay here during the tournament and I want to thank you for it."

"You don't have to, Arthur," she said.

"But I want to," he said. "I'll make you dinner."

"You're going to cook me dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"But you know nothing about cooking," she said.

"You don't trust me?" he asked feigning hurt.

"Not in my house I don't."

"If I get Ashley and Merlin to help me, will you trust me then?" he asked.

"Of course," she said tapping his nose.

"Okay," he said. "Why don't you find Merlin and Ashley for me while you go on a walk?" he suggested as he guided her to the door.

"A walk would be nice," she said taking her shawl from her door and he practically pushed her out of the door.

"Don't worry about the house," he said. "I'll take extra care of it."

"That's comforting," she said putting the shawl around her shoulders. She walked away blowing a kiss before he closed the door. Rubbing his hands together, he looked over at the kitchen to see what Gwen had out to cook. A whole uncooked chicken sat on the counter and he stared at it.

"I am in trouble," he said.

Merlin and Ashley spotted Gwen taking a walk, looking like she was deep in thought. They walked up to her causing her to look up. "Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"He's cooking me dinner," she said. Merlin and Ashley stared at each other before looking back at her.

"Arthur?" Ashley asked. "Cooking?"

"Well, he was wondering if you two could help him," she said. "It's the only reason I'm letting him." She smiled before walking away, leaving the two of them pondering. Ashley was the first to move with Merlin right behind her. They walked up to Gwen's house and looked through the window. Arthur was kneeling in front of the counter, holding the chicken legs apart causing the two of them to chuckle.

"Come on," she said. They entered the house with grins causing Arthur to groan out in despair. "So, you're cooking for Gwen?" Ashley asked as Merlin closed the door.

"How's it going so far?" Merlin asked.

"What the hell do you do with something like this?" he asked picking up the naked chicken, shaking it in mid air. Merlin and Ashley looked at each other before giggling. "Glad I could be so amusing for you two," he said plopping the dinner onto the counter. "Gwen was right. I'm not going to be able to cook for her."

"That's why we're here," Merlin said as Ashley rolled up her sleeves. "I'll find some spices to coat the chicken with," he said going over to Gwen's cabinet.

"Coat?" Arthur asked.

Several hours later, a well roasted chicken sat on the table with vegetables and biscuits on the side. Merlin had run up to Arthur's room to get a decent shirt and Ashley was brushing him down when Merlin spotted Gwen coming back. "She's back!" Merlin said. Ashley grabbed her binder and the two headed out the back as Arthur lit some candles. The door opened as he straightened up and she came through.

"Oh, wow," she said closing the door. She hung up her shawl and Arthur guided her to the table. "This looks great."

"Props go to Merlin and Ashley," he said. He waited until she sat down to sit before sitting down himself. "So, how was your walk?" he asked pouring her some wine.

Merlin and Ashley let out a sigh of relief as they entered Gaius' chambers. They saw Gaius look up from his papers to see them flushed from running. "Is there a reason you two are flushed?"

"We were running," Merlin said.

"Any particular reason?" he asked.

"No reason," Ashley said putting her binder down and sat down. "Next time, he cooks it himself," she whispered to Merlin when Gaius went back to his papers.

"Hope he was paying attention," he muttered causing her to chuckle. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Gaius said and the door opened to reveal Sir Leon.

"The king requests your presence immediately," Leon said gravely.

In a random hall, Gaius examined the body inside the chest. "Can you determine a cause of death?" Uther asked.

"It appears his neck has been broken," Gaius said. "Looks like someone who knew what they were doing."

"There were reports that an intruder was spotted in the lower towns," Leon said.

"Then it's true. Odin has sent an assassin for Arthur," Uther said causing Merlin and Ashley to look at one another quickly.

"An assassin?" Merlin asked.

"Have either of you heard from Arthur since he left?" he asked.

"No, none," Ashley said.

"With this assassin around, we must be thankful that Arthur is away," Uther said causing Ashley and Merlin to look at each other again. "Search the lower towns and put the guards on full alert. I want this assassin found before Arthur's return."

"Yes, my lord," Leon said before hurrying off to do the task.

"Merlin, can you help me bring the guard to my office?" Gaius asked.

"Sure," Merlin said before turning to Ashley and mouthed to her. 'Warn Arthur.' She nodded before taking off down the hall. She kept running, holding her skirt up with one hand, towards Gwen's house. Arriving at the house, she burst through the door without even knocking.

"Arthur,there's an assassin in Camelot," she said. "He's here to kill you."

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Who sent him?" Arthur asked standing up.

"Your father said Odin sent him," Ashley said.

"Why would Odin want you dead?" Gwen asked.

"Because I killed his son," Arthur said. Ashley groaned slightly. She remembered it. Both her and Merlin were there when King Odin's son came up to them and challenged Arthur. He was younger than Arthur and had less experience than him. He was no match for Arthur. "He challenged me to a fight. He wanted to prove himself or something. I had no quarrel with him. I tried to talk him out of it, but he was adamant. It was shortly after I came home after graduating from the school."

"Was Odin's son part of that school?" Gwen asked.

"No, he was privately tutored," Arthur said. "I can still see his face," he added. "He looked so scared."

"You can't blame yourself," she said.

"What's being done to find the assassin?" he asked Ashley.

"Your father has Leon working on that. He's alerting the guard and doing more patrols in the lower town. Leon said there were reports of an intruder."

"As long as you stay here, he can't find you," Gwen said. "You should get some rest for the final joust tomorrow." Arthur nodded.

"I'll have Merlin come fetch you," Ashley said. "See you tomorrow." Arthur nodded as she left the house. Gwen locked the door behind her and turned to look at Arthur.

"I don't think I could sleep tonight," he said going into the back of the house where the bed was. He removed his boots and climbed into the bed. Gwen put out some candles and joined him.

"Maybe if I held you in a protective matter, you'll fall asleep," she said. Arthur chuckled as she climbed into bed and threw her arm around him. "Just don't snore."

"I do not snore," he said.

"On your back you do," she said causing Arthur to groan as he moved onto his side. They were now facing each other on their sides.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," she said before kissing his nose. "Try to get some sleep." Arthur sighed out deeply before closing his eyes and the two fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Merlin or anything else.

Chapter Seven

Merlin was pacing back and forth in his chambers in the wee hours of the morning. He was still doing it when Ashley came by for him. "Merlin, you're not even properly dressed," she said.

"I've been thinking for the last couple of hours," Merlin said pulling on a clean shirt.

"That's dangerous," she quipped. "What were you thinking about?"

"That stranger that came up to me yesterday," Merlin said. "The one who was asking after Arthur."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I think he was the assassin," Merlin said. "No one in the kingdom would ask about Arthur's whereabouts because everyone knew he was not here," he added. "What if that disturbance in the lower town was him?"

"But he doesn't even know that Arthur is with Gwen," Ashley said.

"He would if he had followed me to the house last night," Merlin said. "Remember Arthur had me get him a clean shirt?" Ashley nodded her head. "What if the assassin was in Arthur's room when I got it?"

"Did you hear anything?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"All right, you look for that stranger while I look after Arthur." Merlin nodded and they raced to save Arthur once again.

Lancelot was in his tent with Percival and Owain when Merlin came in out of breath. "Oh, Merlin, are you all right?" Lancelot asked.

"Uh, maybe. You've heard of the reports of an assassin in town?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, we have," Lancelot said.

"He's here to kill Arthur," Merlin said. "I know, Arthur isn't here, but the King wants him found before he returns."

"And you're out of breath because …?" Owain asked.

"Yesterday, someone came up to me asking questions about Arthur," Merlin said. "I didn't recognize him, but I think he may be the assassin."

"What does he look like?" Lancelot asked. "Maybe we've seen him."

"Uh, dark skinned, tall, bald with a beard and he was wearing a red cloak," Merlin said.

"I saw someone like that," Percival said.

"Where?" Merlin asked.

"Not two minutes ago," the young knight said.

"I gotta find Leon," they heard Merlin utter before the young servant bolted out of the tent.

"Take things serious around here," Owain said.

"Well, an assassin after their Crowned Prince, Camelot's knights would be."

"But he's not even here," Percival said. "He's up north hunting a magical creature."

Arthur let out a sigh as Gwen tied her token onto her arm. "You're nervous," she said.

"I've never jousted against Lancelot before. I was his practice target for tournaments in school. I had to pretend to be afraid."

"You'll do fine," Gwen said. "You're Prince Arthur," she said. Just then the flap opened and Ashley came in with a sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin may have had a run in with the assassin yesterday," Ashley said.

"What?" Gwen asked helping Arthur with his armor.

"Someone came up to him after yesterday's rounds and asked about Arthur," Ashley explained. "He thinks he may have even followed him to your house when he got a clean shirt for your dinner."

"Where's Merlin now?" Arthur asked.

"He's looking for him," Ashley said.

"Find Leon and tell him everything you just told me," Arthur said. "See if you can delay the final joust too," he added. "If it were me, I would knock out Lancelot and take his place in the final joust."

"What?" Gwen asked.

"If what Ashley says is true, then the assassin knows I'm here and he probably followed us from the house," Arthur said. "He knows I'll be in the tournament."

"Right," Ashley said. "Leon would be with your father," she said grabbing her binder and heading out.

The assassin, Myror, crept along the tents until he came across the right one. Peeking inside, he saw Arthur getting helped with his armor by the maid he was with last night. He was jousting. Looking around, he saw the shield of the knight who was going up against Arthur and went searching for his tent. Lancelot was alone when the assassin found him. He was cinching up his shoulder armor with his back to the flap of the tent. Hearing the flap move, he assumed it was Percival coming back. "Percy is that you?" he asked. Suddenly, a leather strap was brought against his throat and he began having trouble breathing. Lancelot yelped out in distress before pulling the assassin over his shoulder. "That doesn't work with me," he said. Myror grunted as he got up clearly miffed that he misunderstood his opponent. He tried to kick at Lancelot but the knight blocked it before throwing a punch out. Myror dodged it before tripping Lancelot and getting on top of him. He used his leather strap again, wringing it around Lancelot's neck and pulled it tight. Lancelot gasped out trying to keep the strap from tightening to no avail. Just then Owain came into the tent to see his friend in trouble and grabbed a shield. He hit Myror in the back causing the assassin to lose his grip on the leather strap. That gave Lancelot the upper hand to get off the ground and knock out the assassin.

"Who is that?" Owain asked.

"My guess is it's the assassin after Arthur," Lancelot said. "Help me tie him up and then go find a royal guard."

The two tied up the assassin nice and snug before Owain hurried out to find a royal guard. He found Sir Leon instead.

"Sir Leon, the assassin just tried to kill Sir Lancelot," he said.

The final joust was put on hold while the assassin was interrogated in Lancelot's tent. Gaius had finished checking the two of them and Lancelot remained in his tent wanting to hear everything. "Odin hired you?" Uther asked.

"He did," Myror said. "Your son killed his son."

"In a challenged fight. It was justified," Uther said. Myror scoffed.

"That is not how he sees it," the assassin said.

"You made the trip for no reason, Myror," Uther said. "My son is up north dealing with reports of a suspicous beast," he said causing Myror to laugh.

"Prince Arthur never left Camelot," Myror said causing Lancelot to look at Percival and Owain. "He's been jousting in Sir Kay's spot for the last two days," he added. "Ask that servant of his."

"Merlin?" Uther asked and Myror nodded.

"I followed him to the lower town where he was hiding him," Myror said.

"Find Merlin and Ashley," Uther said to Leon who nodded and headed out to find the two servants. "Take him to a holding cell in the dungeon," he commanded to two knights. They lifted Myror to his feet and they took him away. Leon soon returned to Merlin and Ashley who seemed confused as to why they were brought before the king. "The assassin said that Arthur's in town. He never left Camelot," Uther said. "Is this true?" he asked.

"No, Your Majesty," Ashley said.

"Arthur's up north," Merlin said.

"The assassin is lying then?" Uther asked.

"Of course," Ashley said.

"Then if I check Sir Kay's tent, I'll find Sir Kay and not Arthur, correct?" Uther asked and the two nodded. Uther brushed passed them and walked briskly to Sir Kay's tent. Merlin nervously looked over at Ashley before they followed the king. Uther arrived at the tent and found Morgana's servant girl, Gwen, tending to a helmeted knight's armor.

"Your Majesty," she said causing the knight to stand up.

"Remove your helmet, Sir Kay," Uther commanded. The knight slowly reached up and pulled the helmet off to reveal that was in fact Sir Kay. Hiding behind a chest was a winded Arthur who barely had time to duck behind the chest when Kay came bursting through the tent flap saying his father was coming. Merlin and Ashley appeared behind Uther and they let out a sigh of relief seeing Kay and not Arthur. "Well, it seems that the assassin was lying." He turned to see his son's two servants. "I apologize for not believing you. Sir Kay, I believe you have a tournament to win," Uther said gesturing to the outside of the tent. Arthur has to bite his tongue to keep from groaning out in despair. No final joust for him. Merlin and Ashley hid smirks knowing what Arthur was thinking.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Kay said taking the helmet from Gwen and headed out. Gwen curtseyed to the king who left the tent and Merlin and Ashley ducked in after he left.

"Arthur?" Ashley asked.

"Don't say it," they heard from behind the chest.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said causing Arthur to bang his head on the chest.

"Kay's not as good as Lancelot, so the tourney is all Lancey's," Arthur said. "So, much for proving myself."

"But you did," Gwen said. "You made it all the way to the final round without so much as a thrown joust," she said. "Besides, you don't need to prove yourself anymore. I still like you," she said.

"So what now?" Ashley asked.

"I guess I'm watching the tournament," Arthur said standing up. "Help me out of this," he said gesturing to the armor. A trumpet sounded, signally the start of the final joust.

Arthur, Gwen, Ashley and Merlin sat in Gwen's house toasting to the victor of the tournament. "Here's to Sir Kay," Arthur said. "I never thought I would live to see the day that Lancelot gets his ass handed to him in the jousting ring." The others laughed as they clinked their mugs together.

"I especially liked it when Kay knocked Lancey off his horse and he landed right on his ass," Merlin said drunkenly causing everyone to laugh. They continued to laugh before settling down a bit.

"In all seriousness," Arthur said. "I think maybe I should allow Lancelot try out for the Camelot knighthood." The comment caused a complete silence through the house.

"Arthur, I think you've had enough wine," Gwen said taking Arthur's mug from him.

"Oi, Gwen, I haven't drunken that much," he said. "Unlike Merlin over there, I can hold my liquor," he said gesturing to Merlin, who even though was sitting, was swaying. "I'm serious for once. Lancelot deserves a chance to become a Camelot knight after taking care of the assassin. Not that I like to admit it, he saved my life."

"Yeah, he did," Ashley said. "From what I hear, Myror's a professional killer. He's lucky to be alive and that Owain came into the tent when he did."

"Well, as much as I am going to hate it, looks like Lancelot will be in Camelot for at least another week," Arthur said causing everyone at the table to groan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Arthur stood in front of his father delivering his reports on the 'disturbances of the North'. "Glad things have been taken care of," Uther said.

"How did the tournament go?" Arthur asked.

"Excellent," Uther said. "We have a new champion. Our very own, Sir Kay," he said. "Sir Lancelot was defeated for the first time in his life probably." Arthur chuckled. "He does need rewarding though," his father said and he lifted his eyebrows in pretend surprise.

"Does he?" he asked.

"Lancelot subdued the assassin that Odin sent to kill you," Uther explained. "That is something we need to take action on."

"Father, war is not the answer. He had lost his son and was acting out his grief and pain," Arthur said. "Surely you would've done the same thing had I died in the challenge." Uther sighed out in despair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're right," he said but the tone of his voice had Arthur concerned.

"Father, are you all right?" he asked. Uther lifted his head with a sharp intake of breath.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a headache," he said. "So, about Sir Lancelot," he said.

"I'll let him try out for knighthood," Arthur said reaching the point first. "He did save my life in a way. Had he not subdued the assassin, he probably would've killed me when I returned."

"Well, I hope you don't treat him too badly during his trying out," Uther said.

"I'll give him everything he deserves, Father," Arthur said causing Merlin and Ashley to smirk.

The next day, Arthur and Ashley made their way to the arena where the tents were being torn down. Percy and Owain saw them first and gestured them to Lancelot who turned around. "Sir Lancelot, I am sorry I missed the tournament to see Sir Kay beating you," Arthur said.

"Really?" Lancelot asked.

"I would've like to have seen it," Arthur admitted. "However, that's not why I am here," he said. "For your part in capturing the assassin sent to kill me, I am allowing you to try out for the Camelot knights."

"You are?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, so I suggest you get some sleep in the barracks," he said. "I plan on getting you up at an early hour to start your trying out."

"Of course, Sire." Arthur nodded before walking away. "Ashley, how early is early?" he asked the red head.

"Five am," she said before following Arthur back to the castle.

"Oh, I'm dead," he said.

The next day...

Arthur found Lancelot a little groggy but awake, ready to start his knight training. However, it was not what he thought it would be. He found himself cleaning the stables, sharpening swords and sweeping out the guard house. "Isn't this stuff for Merlin?" he asked.

"Merlin isn't the stable boy, Sir Lancelot," Arthur said.

"But I am?" Lancelot asked.

"Today you are," Arthur said. "Welcome to training."

Lancelot arrived back at the inn and Owain and Percival saw their friend was beat.

"So how was training?" Owain asked. Lancelot grunted before collapsing onto the bed.

"You're not going to bath first?" Percival asked.

"Too tired," Lancelot said into the pillow.

"Who knows. Maybe tomorrow will be better." However, tomorrow was the same thing. Muck out the stables. Check. Clean the guard house. Check. Sharpening swords. As Lancelot was sharpening swords, Owain and Percival decided to pay a visit before they left.

"So this is knight training?" Percival asked.

"No, this is payback for all the squire stuff he did in school," Lancelot said. As Percival and Owain chuckled, they spotted Arthur rounding the corner and bowed. Lancelot turned as Arthur tossed him a broom and he caught it.

"Pretty good reflexes," Arthur said.

"Would like me to sweep the guard house again, Sire?" Lancelot asked.

"Certainly needs sweeping, " Arthur said picking up the broom. Owain and Percival watched with interest as Arthur took off the broom apart keeping only the stick. "For now, why don't you kill me?" he suggested.

"What?" Lancelot asked not sure of what he heard.

"You heard me," Arthur said getting in position. "You know you want to," he said. "Hell, if I were you I'd want to." Lancelot took apart his broom and moved out from underneath the awning as Arthur twirled his stick. "Come on," the prince said gesturing with his hand.

Lancelot attacked which Arthur blocked and he blocked another attack before taking a swing which missed Lancelot by inches.

'Damn,' Lancelot thought.

"Come on, Lancelot. You're not beating a carpet!" Arthur demanded as he twirled his stick. "You can do better than that!" Lancelot got a better grip on his stick before attacking again. Their sticks clanked together more with Arthur blocking all of his attacks. He took another swing at him, missing by inches. Arthur twirled his stick again before moving in. This time Arthur attacked and Lancelot was on the defense. He blocked every attack the prince gave out. Suddenly, Arthur checked Lancelot and knocked him into a cart full of hay. Lancelot had little time to react as Arthur swung his stick down and he quickly moved out of the way.

"Arthur's kicking his ass," Percival said.

"Is it wrong to say that I'm enjoying this?" Owain asked.

"No," the other knight immediately said as Arthur tapped his stick against Lancelot's as the knight back up. Arthur attacked again with Lancelot on the defense. Lancelot could see where the attacks were going and before he knew it, Arthur's stick made contact with his gut. He groaned in pain bending over as Percival and Owain winched with him.

"Congratulations, Lancelot," Arthur said tossing him his stick. "You just made basic training," he said before walking back up to the castle. Lancelot turned to Owain and Percival who raised their thumbs with smiles. He laughed before bending over with a groan. They hurried over to him and helped him back to the inn.

"Oh, if that's the try out for basic training," Lancelot said, "I'd hate to see what I have to do to become a knight."

"Well, you saw what he did to that Grimmund guy the first day we got here," Percival said.

"Percy, that wasn't a try out," Owain said. "That was a beating," he added causing Lancelot to groan. Just then there was a knock on the door causing him to look up.

"Oh, please don't be Merlin or Ashley," he said. "If it is, then Arthur's going to have me do something." Percival chuckled as he went to answer the door. When he did, he got the shock of a lifetime.

"Sir Winterbourne," he said causing Lancelot to moan in despair.

"Percival," Delmar said. "My son around?" he asked and Percival stood aside to allow him inside the room.

"Lancelot, what, oh, are you okay?" he asked seeing his son clutching his side.

"Just a little scrimmage with Prince Arthur Pendragon," Lancelot said. "You remember Prince Arthur, Father? Artie DuBois from school?" he asked.

"Lancelot, I signed an agreement when he started at that school," Delmar said. "I couldn't tell you who he was. I figured somewhere down along your road you'd get payback for all the things you had done to him," he said, "Which was why I forbid you to come here. I was saving you from the embarrassment."

"Father, you know why I came here," Lancelot said. "It's not just about becoming a knight here. I was hoping with my Camelot knighthood I could get the king to help with the bandits," he said.

"That's why I came here," Delmar said sitting down.

"Why? What's wrong?" Owain asked.

"After you three left, the attacks have become more frequent," he said. "I've come to the conclusion that there's someone on the inside of the school tipping off Kragen."

"A traitor inside the school?" Percival asked. "Who would do that?"

"I came to ask King Uther for help," Delmar said. " I need someone unsuspecting to investigate who the traitor could be."

Delmar privately met with Uther who asked that Arthur be present at the meeting. "Sir Winterbourne," Arthur said entering his father's study. "Father, you wanted to see me."

"Yes. I asked you here because Sir Winterbourne needs our help," Uther said.

"Something wrong at the school?" Arthur asked. Uther looked at Delmar and nodded for him to start.

"There's a tyrant called Kragen who plunders the school and village when we get supplies from the kingdoms," Delmar said. "They take food, crops and other things we need to run the school and protect the children there."

"How long has this been happening?" Arthur asked.

"A couple of months," Delmar said. "I have come to the conclusion that Kragen has an insider at the school. Someone who tips him off when the school gets it's daily supplies from each kingdom."

"Can't the other kingdoms do something?" he asked.

"That's the problem," Delmar said. "None of the other kingdoms want to do anything. They believe if they send an army to the school it would refrain from parents enrolling their children. We've come such a long way to integrate different social standing children to let this one tyrant destroy the school."

"Delmar has been sending men into the woods surrounding the school and it's village to search for the base of Kragen's, but none have returned," Uther explained. "The traitor at work again he believes, tipping Kragen off."

"Where do I come into play?" Arthur asked.

"I need someone from the outside to investigate and find the traitor inside the school," Delmar said. "Someone who would be least expected and since ..." he trailed off.

"Since I was the school mascot and lackey, I would be perfect," Arthur finished.

"Precisely, Your Highness," Delmar said.

"If you're going, you're not going alone," Uther said.

"I can assure you, Your Majesty, I'll have my best men to protect Arthur," Delmar said.

"Yes, but you said that there is a traitor inside the school and village," Uther said, "so there's a good chance that one of your men is the traitor. No, my son will be accompanied by people he can trust," Uther said. "Arthur, pick some friends to go on a trip with you."

"Can they be anyone I want, Father?" he asked. Uther looked over at his son and saw him smiling.

"As long as they know that it is their sole duty to protect you," he said.

"Oh, they already do that here," Arthur said before leaving to find Ashley and Merlin.

Arthur was packing a bag when he heard a knock. "Come in," he said before the door opened and he saw Gwen walk in wearing traveling gear. "Guinevere, what do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"I'm coming with you," she said, "and before you ask, Morgana is coming too," she added. "Uther's not happy, but he agreed to let her come with the knowledge that you would protect her."

"She can handle herself," Arthur said. "Are you sure you want to come?"

"I am," she said. "I'm sure there is something we can find to do," she said. "I also wanted to make sure that you're okay going back to that place."

"I'm fine, Gwen," he said. "I mean, sure it's a place I'd rather not go back to, but if there is someone in that school tipping off a tyrant, they are jeopardizing that school's future. Putting the children there in danger. I can't allow that to happen. It is my duty to protect them."

"You know, one day, you'll make a fine king," she said.

"So you keep telling me," he said and she smiled. He finished packing his bag and they were off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A day into the journey toward Ealdor, the group stopped to camp. Lancelot watched as Gwen made some stew as Arthur was in discussion with Ashley and Merlin. "So, what drew you to the prince, Guinevere?" he asked causing her to look up.

"His sense of humor," she said. "He makes me laugh and he does it with such ease."

"Arthur? A sense of humor?" Percival asked.

"As the years went on, I watched him grow as a Prince and saw him become more caring for the people," she said. "I fell in love with him."

"Does the King know?" Owain asked.

"I don't know," Gwen said. "If he did, I would surely be banished because Uther would never allow his son to marry a servant."

"Yes, but it's love," Lancelot said.

"Doesn't matter," Gwen said. "Social standing is everything to Uther. He would want Arthur to marry a noblewoman."

"Tough love," Lancelot commented. "Which is probably why you two seem to be waiting until Arthur is King before letting your relationship known." Gwen said nothing as she stirred the stew. "Only a handful of people probably know. Ashley and Merlin definitely know."

"That's enough out of you," Sir Delmar said. "Leave the poor girl alone."

"Thank you, Sir Delmar, but I can fight my own battles," Gwen said. "Even when King Uther passes, it will still be hard for Arthur and I to marry. The noble society of Camelot will judge every move I make and blame any flaws that I have on my common blood. The only ones who will probably accept us without any scrutiny are the people," Gwen said. "That may still be not enough for the nobility. I have to prove myself to them and show that I'm not marrying Arthur because he's royalty."

"A long road ahead, Gwen," Delmar said.

"It is, my lord," she said before spooning out some soup from the cauldron. "The stew is ready. You may eat," she said before taking the bowl over to Arthur. Arthur looked up to see Gwen coming over and handed him a bowl. "Stew's ready, guys," she said. Merlin, Ashley and Morgana got up and headed to the cauldron with food in it.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"Lancelot's asking questions about our affair." Arthur groaned as Gwen sat next to him. He took a bit and made a sound of approval.

"This is good," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "So, when do you think we'll reach Ealdor?' she asked.

"Probably in the afternoon tomorrow," he answered. "I want you to know that there is another Gwen who's at the school. She's an ex girlfriend if you want to call her that. We hardly courted."

"She's the one that Lancelot took from you?" she asked.

"More like she dumped me and went to him on her own," he corrected. "She may try to make advances towards me when it's revealed that I am a prince."

"Well, she'll have to get through your friends first," Gwen said. "How is this Gwen different?"

"She spells her name different and she had blonde hair and a fair complexion."

"She doesn't sound that threatening," Gwen said.

"Trust me," Arthur said. "When she wants something, she will stop at nothing to get it."

"Thanks for the warning," she said before kissing him on the cheek.

The next day, around the afternoon, the small party arrived at Ealdor, home of the Albion School for Noble and Common Children. The town of Ealdor was situated in the courtyard of the castle where the school was located. When the small party came over the hill, it was barely recognizable to the three alum. "This isn't the work of bandits," Arthur said. "This is an army's doing," he said. "It's like they attack every day."

"Hence my problem, Arthur," Delmar said. "I can't thank you enough for coming," he said as they crossed the bridge that was down. Merlin saw that they lost the pulley system.

"When did you lose the pulley system?" he asked.

"A month ago," Delmar said. "Any plans to repair it have been sabotaged." Arthur and his party kept to the back as Sir Delmar and his son were welcomed back. Percival and Owain were also welcomed back as they got off their horses. Arthur got off his, causing the others to follow suit.

"Uh, Gwen, Morgana, why don't you guys try to find the physician and get him the medical supplies and help with any wounded or sick he has at the moment," he suggested and the two of them nodded before hurrying off to find the physician. "Let's go find Sir Ector," Arthur said to Ashley and Merlin. They started to head to where the knight's house was when a voice caused them to halt.

"Lancelot, why did you bring them with you?" They looked to see Markus, the bully beneath Lancelot that kicked Arthur when he was down.

"They work at the castle in Camelot," Lancelot said protecting Arthur's identity. "The king was kind enough to let them help."

"Are you kidding me?" Markus asked. "The mascot and his two lackeys?"

"Some things never change," Merlin muttered.

"Actually, they do change," Ashley muttered. "Arthur can fight back now." Markus brought over the popular group to face Arthur.

"Markus, I missed your smiling face," Arthur said causing Merlin and Ashley to snicker. It didn't go by unnoticed to the fair haired Gwen.

"Hey, quit your smirking, peasants!" she snapped.

"Lady Gwenhwyfar," Arthur said in an authoritative voice. "Do not raise your voice to my friends." It caught everyone off guard.

"Who are you to give me orders?" she asked. Yep, she was still as snobbish as she was before. "You are merely a former ward of a knight. No noble blood in you at all." It took all of Merlin and Ashley's will power not to collapse in laughter.

"Actually, I was more than a mere ward," Arthur said and Merlin and Ashley were praying he wouldn't spill the beans just yet. "My father is a respected nobleman and trusted adviser to the king in Camelot," Arthur said, the lie slipping passed his tongue easily. "I myself am a respected knight among the ranks of Prince Arthur himself," he said. "We are good friends actually."

"Then how come your good friend isn't here?" Markus asked.

"The king couldn't risk his only son to be away so close to enemy territory," Arthur said. "He sent me instead, little Artie DuBois," he added causing Markus to scoff. Merlin and Ashley looked away before smirking.

"I'm having trouble not laughing," Ashley said.

"Me too," Merlin said. "We need to find my mother," he added.

"Art, we're going to find Hunith!" Ashley shouted before her and Merlin headed toward the houses where Merlin had lived.

"Okay!" Arthur said without looking their way.

"So, a knight, huh?' Gwenhywfar asked. "How exciting," she added causing Arthur to roll his eyes. She certainly turned around real fast.

"Save your breath, milady," he said. "You are nothing compared to the woman I am with now," he said before following Merlin and Ashley as fair haired Gwen sputtered. Lancelot, Percival and Owain chuckled slightly causing her to turn around on them.

"What happened in Camelot that's obviously changed you?" she asked Lancelot.

"Well, for starters, little Artie is no longer little. He can hold his own against anyone, including me," Lancelot said. "He's not a pushover anymore, Gwen. He earned my respect and I think it's wise you do the same," he added before walking away.

"I second that," Percival said.

"Me too," Owain said before they both followed their friend.

Arthur found his Gwen tending to a young child with a gash on her forehead. Morgana was helping a woman with her arms. He walked over to them and saw Gwen put some bandage on her gash. "We doing okay?" he asked.

"We're helping the physician with smaller cases," Morgana said.

"Apparently he doesn't think we can handle the more serious cases," Gwen said. She love tapped the little girl on the nose causing her to smile. Arthur smiled thinking one day that she would make a wonderful mother. "What's up?" she asked.

"Lady Gwen did a turn about when she heard of my knighthood status," Arthur said causing Morgana to chuckle.

"Please, she doesn't stand a chance," she said causing Gwen to chuckle as she put the little girl down on the floor.

"You guys getting settled in then?" Arthur asked.

"Of course," Gwen said before going to the next patient, another child.

"Let me know if anyone gives you grief, or let Lancelot know," Arthur said. "He said he'd help if there are issues."

"We'll be fine," Morgana said. Just as Morgana said that, a warning bell went off causing Arthur to sprint outside. People were scattering all over the place as some men in dark clothing crossed the bridge into the courtyard. He found Lancelot who confirmed his suspicions.

"Kragen" the former bully said.

"Defend the villagers and the children," Arthur commanded before sprinting off to find Ashley and Merlin. A bandit came right at him and blocked an high attack before jabbing the guy with his body. Once he was down on the ground, he knocked him out. He helped a woman to her feet and Percy helped him get to safety.

Ashley and Merlin hurried out of Merlin's mother's hut and ran to the action. Ashley brought her bow around and notched an arrow. She sent it towards someone trying to pick off an old man. The next arrow picked off a bandit on a horse speeding towards some children. She'll have to thank Sir Kay for the archery lessons. Her third arrow was soon after, protecting Arthur from a bandit who tried to sneak up behind him.

Arthur missed the bandit behind him. He turned around to see an arrow in his side and he saw Ashley wave to him. He nodded at her before hurrying off to the next bandit.

The leader of the bandits, Kragen, was the last in the courtyard. What he found was that Sir Delmar's son, Lancelot had returned from his trip to Camelot and brought reinforcements. The young fair haired knight was the one who caught his attention. It was by his sword, he recognized who it was. It was Prince Arthur Pendragon. "Pendragon!" he shouted before urging his horse in that direction.

The shout of his surname caused Arthur to spin around as Kragen came charging up at him on his horse. Kragen jumped off and immediately began engaging Arthur. Ashley and Merlin hurried over, fighting their way to their friend. Kragen was getting the upper hand, but before he could strike, an arrow struck his sword allowing Arthur to get out of the way. "Next one goes in your eye!" Ashley warned having another already notched and in place. The tyrant saw he was out numbered.

"Stop!" he commanded and his men stopped raiding as their leader took a gauntlet from his waist and tossed it to Arthur's feet. By now there was silence as everyone watched Arthur pick up the gauntlet.

"I accept your challenge," he said before Merlin and Ashley could object. "What are your terms?"

"To the death," he said.

"Seriously?" Arthur asked.

"Two days from now at noon, Pendragon," Kragen said. "If you're not there, I'll start with the women and children first when I destroy this place."

"Hey, take it easy," Arthur said. "I picked it up, didn't I? There's no need for threats." Kragen huffed before getting back on his horse and ordering his men back to the woods. Arthur turned around to see Merlin and Ashley,with their arms crossed, looking at him sternly.

"What?" he asked causing them to look at each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I'd like to thank my readers for the nice reviews and apologize for the late update. Working on three other stories that I want to get finished before posting any new ones.

I do not own any Merlin characters. Ashely is my own creation. I do not profit from this.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter Ten

"What ever happened to staying below the radar?" Merlin asked. Arthur groaned in despair.

"That changed when Kragen recognized me," he said.

"How does he know you anyway?" Morgana asked. They were all gathered in Delmar's study discussing their latest plan to catch the spy.

"There was a scrimmage in the Northern borders of Camelot a year ago," Arthur said. "Kragen was responsible. Father sent me to deal with it."

"This still doesn't change things," Ashley said. "The spy is still out there and now we no longer have the element of surprise. The spy knows that Artie DuBois is Arthur Pendragon."

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Delmar said for the first time. "I didn't think Kragen would come to the village today."

"It's all right, Delmar," he said. "Only goes to show you that the spy probably sent word as soon as we arrived."

"Yes, but it was, what, fifteen minutes after we arrived?" Gwen suggested. "He would have had to send a carrier pigeon or hawk for that kind of response."

"She's right," Lancelot said. "It's the only way."

"Who has access to the carrier pigeons and hawks?" Arthur asked.

"Everyone does," Delmar said. "It's how the students send messages to their parents."

"The hawks are another story though," Lancelot said. "With them being stronger and faster, only the nobility have access to those."

"So that narrows down the list," Arthur said. "For the time being, we should just act like nothing is wrong. Merlin, see if you can get some people together to help with the bridge pulley system. Work your magic on it."

"Sure thing, Arthur," Merlin said catching the inside joke in the last statement.

"Lancelot, I want a trusted lookout in the bell tower to keep an eye out for any bandits or even hawks flying in and out of the towers of the school."

"I'll get on it personally," Lancelot said.

"Ashley," Arthur said.

"Not leaving your side, Arthur," Ashley said. "With your true identity out, you're in more danger."

"She's right," Morgana said. "You shouldn't be alone. The spy might try something."

"Well, I guess it'll be just like Camelot, Ashley," Arthur said. "You always at my side."

"And if not me than someone else," Ashley said.

After Arthur set out duties to everyone, he and Ashley walked about the school. Arthur didn't know where she packed it, but Ashley had her binder with her. They had papers that Delmar had given her for Arthur to go through. Things that the school needed. Plans to rebuild the school somewhere else. "Where would we rebuild it?" Ashley asked.

"Camelot," Arthur said.

"Would your father go for that?" she asked.

"Of course he would," he said. "Camelot is the safest place and will be safer when I'm king."

"How so?" she asked.

"I'll lift the ban on magic, as long as it's used for good," Arthur said. "Merlin can help protect the kingdom with magic and I predict a very prosperous time."

"You've been talking to the dragon again, haven't you?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said causing her to giggle. "You know that Merlin has a crush on you, right?"

"It's not a crush," she said. "He's in love with me."

"Oh, is it that serious?" Arthur asked as they entered the school, passes former tormentors.

"He's been in love with me since school," she said.

"Really?" Arthur asked. Ashley sighed as she came to a stop and looked around. She saw Lady Vivian and knew she would know.

"Lady Vivian," she said as they approached her.

"Ashley," Vivian said.

"Was Merlin in love with me in school?"

"It was a crush first, then love," Vivian answered.

"See?" Ashley asked as Arthur sighed.

"Did everybody know?" he asked her.

"Everybody knew," Vivian said.

"Except you," Ashley added.

"All right," Arthur said. "He's in love with you. Do you want me to talk with him?"

"No!" they both said catching him off guard.

"Last thing you want to do is scare the poor boy off," Vivian said. "He wants Ashley to know, he'll tell her himself."

"Right," Ashley said.

"Well, why don't you talk to him?" Arthur asked Ashley and she and Vivian giggled.

"The boy has to make the first move," Vivian said. "That is how is always works."

"Fine. I won't say anything," Arthur said and Vivian turned to a surprised Ashley.

"I was wondering if you could help me something," she said. Ashley looked over at Arthur who gestured it would be okay.

"I'll be fine by myself," he said. Ashley consented and went with Vivian. Arthur chuckled as Vivian rambled on and on with Ashley. Some things never changed. Vivian was the only noble girl who talked to the lower kids. She was only popular cause she blossomed quite early in her years. Arthur looked over to see a suspicious sight. Marcus was trolling up the steps to the messenger bird tower. "What are you doing?" he asked before following him up.

He followed Marcus up to the bird tower and hid behind the door when he entered the room with doves and hawks. Marcus had a piece of parchment in his hand and was muttering to himself as he read it over. Arthur really couldn't make anything out, but he did hear the name Kragen and a question on what he should do about Arthur, him. He watched him attach it to a black hawk before sending it out the window. Arthur pressed himself against the wall and waited for Marcus to exit the tower. He followed him down the steps and to the hall, but lost sight of him.

"Looking for me?" Arthur whipped around in time to duck to miss Marcus swinging at him with his sword. He unsheathed Excalibur and began to block the frenzy strokes coming at him. "You think I'm stupid not hear you following me?" Marcus asked. People scattered, screaming as the two battled their way outside.

Ashley was helping Vivian was some place settings for dinner when they heard the screaming. Then Ashley heard two swords clashing and she hurried out of the hall with Vivian and some of the courtier ladies behind her.

"What did he promise you, Marcus?" Arthur asked blocking a shot. "Money? You're father left you the family fortune."

"Yes, he did, but I gambled it all away," Marcus said before attacking high. Arthur blocked again and then pushed him back. "I would've lost the manor if Kragen hadn't promised me part of the riches."

"You sold out the school for money," Arthur said. "You're not worthy of your title." Marcus shouted before attacking wildly at Arthur. Excalibur was knocked out of Arthur's hands, but Arthur managed to hold his own. Merlin went to rush to Arthur's aid, but Lancelot held him back.

"I have to help him!" Merlin shouted.

"You'll be killed trying to intervene," Lancelot said. Arthur knocked Marcus' sword out of his hand but the nobleman drew a dagger and slashed at Arthur's right side. Arthur went down to the ground in pain, clutching his side.

"Some prince you are," Marcus said picking up his sword. "Can't even hold your own against me. Kragen will be glad I got rid of you before the duel," he said before raising his sword for the strike.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted as the sword started down.

Suddenly, an arrow came soaring through the air striking Marcus in his belly. He dropped the sword and looked to the school. Everyone looked where he was looking to see Ashley perfectly poised with her empty bow. Marcus collapsed to the ground and Sir Delmar went over to him as Ashley walked over to them.

"Ashley," Arthur said. "I'm so glad you liked those archery lessons I set you up with."

"Me, too," Ashley said as Delmar called a physician over to tend to Marcus, even though there was no hope.

"Why?" Marcus asked in a strained voice.

"I promised King Uther I would bring his son home alive," she said before kneeling down next to Arthur. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," he said. They looked over when Marcus drew in a sharp breath before breathing his last. "Well, at least now Kragen doesn't have his spy anymore."

"Let's get you inside," Ashley said and she and Merlin picked him up and helped him inside the school.

Merlin was pacing back and forth as Ashley, Gwen and Morgana worked on patching up Arthur's wound. "At least Kragen won't know you're injured," he said as Gwen gently cleaned the wound, Arthur's arm resting on her head.

"Who's to say he won't?" Lancelot asked glancing at the others in the room. He leaned closer to Arthur. "There could still be someone else."

"I know," Arthur said as Gwen got ready to disinfect the wound. Morgana handed her a cloth with something on it and she pressed it against the wound. "Ow, Gwen!" he protested. "That stung!"

"Good. It means it's working," Morgana said. Arthur huffed before wincing again when Gwen put the cloth back on.

"I just wish he had done the slash on the other side," Merlin said. "Your right side is your strongest."

"I know," the prince answered. "I'll compensate."

"Arthur, I've seen you fight injured before. You're better off with a weak left side," Ashley said. Lancelot looked at Arthur and then the slash that Marcus had given him.

"Just say the word, Arthur and I'll fight in your stead," he said causing his former classmates and fellow courtiers to gasp.

"Lancelot," Gwyn said, but her ex ignored her.

"Lancelot, you know as well as I that Kragen won't fight anyone but me," Arthur said. "But I would be honored for you to be my second."

"As would I, my lord."

"Okay, I'm going to stitch you up," Gwen said taking the curved looking needle with suture line from Morgana. "Ashley, hold his arm so I can look closer." Ashley took Arthur's arm and held it up so her friend could look closer at the wound.

"We can put extra padding on that side," Morgana said.

"And the physician can give you something for pain before hand," Merlin said.

"I'll be fine," Arthur said.

"Just promise you'll come out in one piece," Merlin said. "The only reason your father let you come here was that Ashley and I kept you safe. We can't do that if you accept a duel challenge."

"We never did agree on terms," Arthur said before inhaling when Gwen began to sew.

"Sorry," she apologized and kept on sewing.

"It's simple. You win, Kragen and his goons pick on someone else," Ashley said.

"And if I lose?" Arthur asked.

"He and his goons keep on picking the school," she said.

"And Uther hangs us for not protecting him," Merlin said.

"Merlin, relax," Ashley said. Gwen finished stitching and Ashley put Arthur's arm back onto her head.

"How can I relax?" Merlin asked. "This is going to be disastrous," he said.

"Honestly, Merlin. I'd think you should have a little more faith in Arthur."

"Yes, he should," Arthur said. "You'd think I'd let my father hang my two best friends for not protecting me you've got another thing coming," he said. "Relax, Merlin. Two days time, we'll be back in Camelot having supper and all will be right in the world."


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: sorry for the long update. I promise to keep at it until I finish. I have a few more chapters to go before the story is complete. Enjoy chapter 11.

PS: I do not own any Merlin characters, but Ashley. She is my charcater creation.

Chapter Eleven

The morning of the duel, Gwen was preparing Arthur. She had made a special padding suit for him over the course of one day and night. She wanted him safe. She made sure to have extra padding on the right side. She helped him get his armor on piece by piece. She noticed the twinge of pain when she helped him get the chain mail on. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he said. "The pain medication is starting to take effect."

"Looks like Merlin might have picked up a few things apprenticing with Gaius," she said as she helped him with the arm guards. Arthur chuckled knowing in truth, Merlin said it was a potion that would dull his pain for the duel. "I've got extra padding on your right side just to be safe."

"Thanks, Guinevere," he said.

"Promise me that you'll be careful," she said.

"I promise," he said. "I'll try to get him to yield and maybe we can come to terms of agreement."

"Maybe," she said. "He doesn't seem like the kind who will bow down and negotiate."

"Then I may just have to kill him," Arthur said and she sighed somberly.

"Just be careful. Don't give away your weak side early. Keep him guessing," she said before kissing him softly. "Be safe."

"I will."

Outside in the make shift arena, Kragen was awaiting the arrival of Arthur. He was also decked out in his armor and was swinging his sword in show. He only brought half of his men this time, but he still out numbered Delmar's knights. He stood at the ready, waiting for Arthur to come out. He didn't have to wait long. Arthur came out of the school, flanked by Merlin and Lancelot, Ashley walking behind them. "Ready to do battle, Pendragon?" Kragen asked.

"Are you?" Arthur asked approaching the outer ring of the arena. "Your spy tried to kill me yesterday." Kragen stopped bouncing up and down and glanced at the prince. "As you can see, he didn't succeed."

"No matter. I will kill you myself," Kragen said.

"Let's just get this over with," Arthur said. He put his helmet on and took his sword from Lancelot. The two fighters entered the ring together and circled one another. It was Kragen who made the first move and swung down on Arthur. Arthur lifted his left arm to block with his shield while he countered with his own attack. Kragen blocked with his own shield and they pushed away from each other. The war lord swung low, but the prince was faster and back away. They spent the first five minutes swinging and blocking. Arthur could tell that Kragen was getting frustrated with the way things were going and suddenly, he turned more violent in his swings.

Arthur block a swing, but the force behind that swing caused him to fall on the ground. Kragen took advantage of Arthur's fall and swung his sword down. Arthur rolled out of the way until Kragen stopped swinging, then Arthur swiped his foot out and caused Kragen to fall to the ground. They both stopped attacking each other and got up from the ground. Kragen attacked high, swinging down and Arthur was forced to kneel and bring his shield up. He used the position to take a swing at Kragen's leg. The war lord screamed out in pain as he pulled away. "Respite!" he called out and Arthur pulled off the helmet.

"Five minutes?"

"I only need three, Your Highness," Kragen snapped.

"Suit yourself," Arthur said and he walked toward Ashley and Merlin. "Chair, please, now," he said and Merlin got a chair for him. Arthur sat down trying not to give anything away from his injured side. Kragen didn't hit him, but the fighting may have ripped open one of Gwen's stitches.

"Do we need to look at it?" Merlin asked giving him water.

"I don't want him to know," Arthur said. "Just act natural." Meanwhile, Kragen was having conversation with his men.

"How does he look to you?" Kragen asked his lieutenant.

"Youthful and full of strength, my lord," the lieutenant said, "but I noticed him favoring his right side as he sat down, my lord. Perhaps the young Marcus got a swipe in before he was killed." Kragen groaned when the medic tied a sash around his wound. "Still, how does he look to you?"

"Young," his lieutenant said, "but weary, my lord." Kragen grunted as he took his helmet back and put it on.

"Looks like your three minutes are up," Lancelot said.

"Yeah," Arthur said before taking the helmet from Merlin and headed back out. Kragen and Arthur circled each other before Arthur went into attack mode. Several agonizing minutes went by as the two clashed swords. Suddenly, Kragen pushed Arthur with his shield. Arthur groaned when he felt another one of Gwen's stitches pop on his side. He pushed back with his might and tripped Kragen, knocking him to the ground. He pointed his sword at the war lord's throat who had his hands up. "Do you yield?" Arthur asked.

"I do," Kragen said. Arthur stood back to allow Kragen to stand up, painfully.

"You are to never bother these people or any one else in the area, do you hear me?" Arthur asked.

"I do, Your Highness."

"You and your men are to leave and never return. If I hear anything about you bothering this school and the people of this town again, I will not hesitate to come back here and finish what I started."

"Yes, Sire," Kragen said getting to one knee. Arthur watched as Kragen's men followed suit and bowed down to one knee. Arthur turned slowly and began to walk back to Ashley and Merlin. Kragen decided to end it, even if it meant taking an arrow from the female archer. He removed a hidden dagger and stood up.

"Arthur!" Ashley shouted notching an arrow. Arthur turned to block the dagger coming down on him.

"Shoot him!" Lancelot said.

"I don't have a shot!" she shouted as Arthur twisted Kragen's arm around. The war lord gasped out a breath when the dagger he intended to use on Arthur went into his gut instead. The war lord fell to the ground and Arthur tossed the dagger down, daring one of Kragen's men to pick it up and challenge him. None of them did. They picked up their own things and hurried to their horses. They didn't even bother collecting their former boss.

There was great applause and cheering as they rode away. Arthur turned toward Ashley and Merlin before winching in pain. They caught him just as he collapsed and they hurried him toward the school.

Gwen groaned when she saw the damage after she and Morgana got his shirt off. "Well, it's safe to say my stitching needs to improve to hold better if you're going to tussle with someone." She gathered her stitching equipment and looked at it more closely. "I'm going to remove the damaged stitches and resew you up," she said.

"You're the doctor," Arthur said as Morgana held up his arm so Gwen could work.

"Well, at least now the school won't be bothered again," Morgana said.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Arthur said. "As long as the school is here among all the borders, it isn't safe."

"Maybe it should move somewhere safer," Gwen said.

"Where?" Morgana asked.

"Camelot," Arthur said. "Delmar has already made up plans for my father to look at. He thinks it would be good to move it."

"That's a good idea," Gwen said as she removed a stitch.

Meanwhile outside...

Lancelot looked over to his father as they stood next to Kragen's body. "So, what should we do with him?" he asked.

"I guess bury him," Delmar said. "It's least we did for Marcus. We should do it for him as well."

"I'll get the undertaker to make a coffin for him," Lancelot said. "I don't even know if he had any family," he said.

"A man like that with a family?" Delmar asked. "Not likely, but I'll send word to his men about any family," he said. Lancelot looked up to the sky to see something flying straight at them.

"Father, what's that flying towards us?" he asked. Delmar looked up to see some sort of bird flying towards them.

"I don't know," Delmar said. The bird turned out to be an owl and it landed on a post near them. They both noticed there was something tied to the one leg. A message.

"Merlin, isn't that Archimedes?" Ashley asked pointing to the owl. Merlin recognized his owl immediately and held out his arm.

"Archimedes, come," he called and the owl glided down onto his arm. "Ash, there's a message." Ashley pulled off the scroll tied to the owl's leg as Merlin gave him a treat. She unrolled the scroll and read it. Merlin watched her face change expression as she read it. "Ashley, what's wrong?"

"Arthur!" she called out before shooting towards the school.

"Ashley?" Merlin asked as Lancelot came up to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Merlin said. "Take the owl," he said. Archimedes went over to Lancelot's arm and the young wizard took off towards the school after Ashley.

Arthur let out a sigh as Gwen finished her new stitching. "Thank you, Guinevere," he said pulling on a fresh shirt. "You do nice work," he said. "Feel good as new."

"Until you wake up tomorrow," Morgana said. "You are going to be so sore in the morning."

"I'm sore now, Morgana," he said. His father's ward just shrugged before the doors to the hall they were in burst open. "Ashley?" Arthur asked as she came running up to him breathlessly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's from Gaius," she said handing him the message. Arthur took it from her and read it. Morgana watched his facial expression change and she got worried.

"Arthur?" she asked.

"My father is in grave condition due to a brain episode," he said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"He's in a coma. Gaius says he may not survive the night," he said. "We have to go, now."

The school courtyard was a hub as five horses were prepared for Arthur and the gang to leave Eldar. "You'll have to ride hard and fast if you're going to make it to Camelot by night fall," Delmar said.

"We're all good riders, Delmar. We'll get there," Arthur said. He climbed onto his horse prompting the others to climb onto theirs.

"Safe journey," Lancelot said. "I'll come back in a few days once everything is squared away here."

"I look forward to your return," Arthur said before nudging his horse and it took off. Ashley and Merlin were next followed by Gwen and Morgana. The five of them took off like the wind. Neither were going to stop because was hell bent on riding, even if it got too dark. They took the short cut that they didn't take on the way. They rode hard and fast. Only stopping for short breaks before heading back on the trail. It was nearly dusk by the time they reached the castle. Arthur immediately dismounted his horse. "Where is my father?" he asked. A servant instructed him to go to his father's room.

Gaius nearly jumped out of his chair when Arthur burst into the room. "Oh, Arthur." He looked out the window and saw that the sun was just going down. "You made good time."

"In your letter you said that my father was dying," the prince said. "How long does he have Gaius?" he asked.

"It's hard to say, Sire. He could linger for days, or could go tonight," the physician said.

"There isn't anything you could do?" he asked.

"Brain maladies are still new in this era, Arthur. He could either recover on his own or he could pass in his sleep."

"So, it could happen any time?" Arthur asked.

"I'm afraid so, my lord." Arthur sat himself down on a chair as he listened to his father breathing.

"Is he comfortable?"

"He's in no pain, Arthur. I've made sure of it."

"Thank you, Gaius," Arthur said before leaning on the bed. "Could you leave me alone?" he asked. Gaius nodded before getting up and leaving the room.

Two days later, King Uther died while his son held his hand. A new era had begun.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thank you for being patient with this story. It's not quite over yet. At least two more chapters are planned and I have an idea where I was going with them. Hopefully it won't take me as long to post them as this one did. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Twelve**

When Sir Lancelot rode into Camelot, he noticed the somber, still mode the kingdom was in. The commoners were still going about their business, but no one was smiling or laughing. There were no street performers or small children playing. He and Percival came into the courtyard which was practically empty. Only a stable boy approached them to take their horses to the stables. "Where is Prince Arthur?" Lancelot asked.

"Uh, he's unavailable, my lord," the stable boy said before leaving the courtyard.

"What does that mean?" Percival asked. Lancelot shrugged his shoulders and the two of them headed into the castle. Like the courtyard, the halls were empty with servants barely in the halls. Then, Lancelot saw one person who could give them answers. The handmaiden of Morgana.

"Gwen!" She turned at his shout and she stopped walking as he and Percival walked up to her. "What is going on? It's like a ghost town down in the village."

"King Uther passed away last night," she said. "Everyone is in mourning."

"No offense, but for Uther?"

"Uther may have been to cruel to some people, but he was still our king. Arthur's devastated. Morgana hasn't stopped crying. Ashley won't come out of her office."

"Ashley?"

"She was the Royal Assistant. If she wasn't with Arthur, she was with Uther."

"Uh, is Merlin around?"

"He's with Gaius up in the infirmary," she said. He and Percival headed towards the infirmary. When they got there, they found the physician and his assistant sitting at a work table, working.

"Hey, Lancelot," Merlin said as he grounded some powder up. "How can we help you?"

"Uther's dead?" Lancelot asked.

"Last night," Gaius said. "It was a brain malady. There was nothing I could do," he said. "All I could do was ease his passing."

"Wow. So, Arthur's king then," Percival said.

"He is and the council's already hounding him about issues."

"Uther's been dead only since last night and they're already bugging Arthur."

"Yeah. Ashley's a mess the last time I saw her. Her office is in shambles which is unusual for her. It's always so tidy and neat. There are papers every where on the floor. She keeps telling the Council there's nothing that needs Arthur's immediate attention, but they don't believe her."

"Can anyone get through to Arthur?" Lancelot asked.

"So far, the only one who can is Gwen. She's the only one he's let into his room."

"Is there anything we can do?" Percival asked.

"Well, it is getting around that time that the Council will be knocking on Ashley's door again."

Lancelot and Percival headed to Ashley's office rather quickly. It was quiet as they knocked on the door before entering. "Ashley?" Lancelot asked. The young event planner and royal assistant was sitting by her window when they entered. "How are you doing?"

"As well as I can I guess," she said. Lancelot had Percival stand outside the door as he closed it and she stood up from her spot.

"Are you all right?" he asked as she came to her desk.

"Well, the king has been dead for less than twelve hours and already the council keeps insisting on bugging Arthur or me about matters of the kingdom." She sat down on her chair with a heavy sigh. "Arthur refuses to see anyone but Gwen, which pisses off the council," she said and he chuckled. "Morgana hasn't stopped crying since they found out. She won't come out of her room and I know she hasn't eaten since Uther died."

"And you?"

"Every half hour the Council is banging on my door, not believing that there is nothing of urgency for Arthur to attend to," she said.

"I've got Percy at the door for that," Lancelot said. "So, there really isn't anything?" he asked. Ashley gestured to her desk.

"On any given day, there are stacks of papers on my desk for Uther. He was always slacking at it."

"What changed?" he asked.

"I don't know. Two months ago, he started coming here taking a few to look over and a few days later, it would be taken care of," she said. "I have nothing on my desk for the very first time since I became the Royal assistant."

"Has the council seen your desk?" Lancelot asked.

"They have, but they still are insisting on talking with Arthur about something," Ashley said.

"About what?"

"The magic law," she said. "Arthur's opinion about magic has always been different than his father's. Things are going to change once Arthur starts to make decisions."

"How different are Arthur's views?" the knight asked.

"He believes magic could be used for good. He always intended to change the ban on magic when he became king. I believe Uther knew it and now, I believe the council knows it. I think they mean to want to keep the ban on magic in place. I think they're having meetings behind Arthur's back."

"I could snoop around for you," Lancelot said.

"Could you?"

"Anything for Arthur," he said.

The next day, Ashley was walking, fast, to Arthur's chambers with Lancelot and Leon behind her. "can't believe the council is going to be this stupid and do something behind Arthur's back," Leon said.

"Uther had been talking about upping taxes on the people. He was never serious about it. Arthur managed to talk him out of it," Ashley said. "But to plot against him, claiming he's unfit to be king it idiotic." Ashley approached the door to Arthur's chambers and she banged relentlessly. She didn't stop until an angry Arthur opened the door.

"WHAT!?" Arthur snapped at her.

"Get out of your stupor and act like a king. The Council is plotting against you," she said. The demeanor of Arthur changed drastically as he grabbed his long coat and walked down the hall.

"Well, that woke him up."

"Talk to me, Ash," Arthur said and she caught up with him.

"I had Lancelot spy on the Council for me to figure out if they were going to try anything. They claim you're unfit and they're making decisions without you. They've even contacted your uncle."

"Uncle Agravaine?" he asked. "What for?"

"They want him to rule the kingdom until you are deemed fit," Lancelot said causing Arthur to stop.

"My uncle doesn't know how to rule his own house let alone a kingdom," Arthur said and Lancelot shrugged. He looked over to Ashley. "Is the entire council for this?"

"They're at a stand still. Half don't want to go behind your back and the others want to take action," Ashley said.

"Who's behind this plotting?"

"Lord Crawley," Lancelot said as Arthur started to walk to the council hall.

"Figures," Arthur muttered and Ashley smirked. Lord Crawley was going to wish he was never born.

All of the council lords jumped when the doors banged open and their king whom they deemed unfit walked in with a scowl on his face. He was pissed. "My lords, imagine my surprise when my trusted ally and friend Ashley came to my room and informed me of such a grievance matter." He walked down the council table, watching each and every one of the council members. "It could not be true, I told her, because that would mean that the council is guilty of treason." He stopped at the head chair where Crawley sat. The chair that Arthur would sit at in the meetings. "You're in my seat, Crawley," he said in an authoritative tone. The grey hair atop the lord's head seemed to go white as he stood up and allowed Arthur to look over the papers he had in front of him. "Hmm, this looks like a paper that would have me deemed unfit to rule and place my mother's brother, someone who has no claim to the throne, on it. It would seem you are having trouble getting signatures," he said. There were twelve council members and Crawley only had six signatures.

"Sire, you were not seen for a whole day," Crawley said.

"I had just lost my father the previous night. I was grieving, Crawley!" Arthur shouted causing Crawley to sit on his rightful chair. "I lost the only parent I had and you have the gall to try to deem me unfit! I should have your head, Crawley," he stated and the elder lord gulped slightly. "And what's this? A tax rise for the peasants?" he asked.

"Your father was talking about for weeks, Sire," Lord Norton said.

"And he deemed it unnecessary, Lord Norton. He got rid of that idea last week. I would know. I talked him out of it," Arthur said. "Let me remind you gentlemen that your decision making must go through me first and if I'm unavailable, you take it to the Royal Assistant, Ashley. Are we clear?" He stood there as they all nodded. "Sorry, I didn't hear anything."

"Yes, my lord," they all said.

"Perfect," Arthur said. He took the papers of both things he discussed with the council and tossed them into a fire. "Now, for the next few days while the king is being prepared for burial and the kingdom is mourning, could we please refrain from any business until my coronation?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord," they all repeated.

"Glad we're all on the same page gentlemen," Arthur said. "Council adjourned!" he shouted as he left the hall. Ashley followed behind him and Lancelot and Leon closed the doors behind them. Ashley turned to the two of them and three of them pumped fists before Ashley took off after Arthur. "That went rather well, don't you think?" Arthur asked Ashley who chuckled softly. She and the new king of Camelot pumped fists as they walked down the hall. Ashley was just glad to have her friend back.

Two days later, Arthur buried his father. Two days after that, Ashley and Merlin were spiffing him up for her coronation as the new king of Camelot. "I'm not sure if I can do this," Arthur said.

"Do what?" Ashley asked as she clasped the cloak together.

"Go through with the coronation. I mean, it seems silly, but if I'm crowned king, that means my father really is dead."

"Arthur, you are going to be a great king," Merlin said leaving Ashley to see to the hall to make sure it's ready. "You're going to be greater than your father even. You'll be loved by your people, as a kign should be and you'll unite the lands together. That much is in your future."

"It's going to take a while to unite lands. Don't forget that Odin hates me."

"We'll soften him up," Ashley said dusting him off. Arthur chuckled as Ashley and Merlin stepped back to check their masterpiece.

"You two," Arthur said as they wrapped their arms around each other. "What would I do without you guys?"

"You'd die," Merlin quipped and the three started bursting out in laughter.

Minutes later, Arthur stood after Geoffery placed his father's crown, now his crown, onto his head. "May your days of rule be peaceful and just." Arthur took a deep breath before turning around to face everyone in the hall present for the coronation. "Long live the King!" Geoffrey started.

"Long live the King!" the crowd echoed. Guinevere stood beside Morgana who beamed brightly.

"Long live the King!" Lancelot shouted with his fellow knights.

"Long live the King!" Merlin and Ashley shouted. Arthur was king, finally. Now, if they could only get Gwen as his queen.

**End of Chapter Twelve**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Months passed since the crowning of Arthur Pendragon as king. His first order of business was to lift the ban on magic. Magic would only be allowed for good. He appointed Merlin and Gaius the magic experts, Merlin being the Court Sorcerer, and it would be Merlin's duty to determine the fate of evil sorcerers. Ashley remained at her post as Royal Assistant and Royal Event planner. The lifting of the ban on magic caused panic among the people, but after Merlin helped put out fires in the lower towns, the people started to warm up to him.

Arthur also allowed Gwen's brother, Elyan, to try out for the knights. Elyan had returned to Camelot not soon after Arthur was crowned and took up Tom's forge. He was a skilled blacksmith and an even better swordsman. Not soon after Elyan returned, King Cenred and his army decided to attack Camelot to test Arthur's reign. He had wanted to attack Camelot for years. He blamed Uther for the death of his father. Arthur, his knights and a few able peasants, including Elyan, met Cenred and his army on a battlefield. Merlin was also there, because of a sorceress that Cenred had procured, Morgause. Her powers were no match for Merlin and she fled, leaving Cenred and his men to defend themselves. Arthur and his men won the battle and Cenred's army retreated after the death of their king at Arthur's hand. The kingdom passed on to Cenred's young brother, Lot.

Arthur rewarded Elyan with a try out for the knights after the blacksmith had saved his life on the battlefield. Merlin was preoccupied with Morgause and Elyan left it upon himself to protect Arthur. Since coming back, he discovered the relationship between his sister and the king. Once Elyan has passed and was offically knighted, Arthur set in motion his plan to propose to Gwen. Her duties became lighter and she found herself more than Morgana's maid. At Arthur's insistence, Morgana had clothes made for Gwen that showed her new station, the sister of a Camleot knight. She and Gwen spent more time together as friends rather then lady and servant. In fact, Arthur appointed a new handmaiden to Morgana and Gwen became more of a lady in waiting. She was even given a room in the castle while Elyan took up the house.

Then came the day he planned to propose to Gwen. With Merlin and Ashley's help, he had his private dining room set up. Merlin was standing watch at the door, waiting for Gwen to arrive as Ashley helped Arthur put the food out. "She's coming," Merlin announced. Ashley put the finishing touches on the table and she and Merlin headed to the servant entrance.

"Ash, your binder," Arthur said and he tossed it to her. Ashley caught it just as Gwen appeared in the door way.

"Arthur, are you all right?" she asked not seeing Ashley and Merlin behind her, sneaking out the back way.

"Never better, Guinevere. Please, sit down," he said. She sat down and they began their supper.

Outside the chambers, Ashley and Merlin were perched outside, listening at how things were going. Morgana had come around the corner with her new maid wondering what they were doing. "What on earth are you two doing?" she asked. They shushed her causing her maid to squeal out in protest, but Morgana dismissed her and joined the two friends at the door.

"Guinevere, there is something I need to ask you," Arthur said coming around the table.

"Yes?" she asked. She gasped as he got down on one knee. "Arthur," she breathlessly said.

"Let me get it out before I forget it," he said before she gestured to him to continue. "You have been by my side for years, understanding why I couldn't do this until my father approved or had died. You have given me so much wise advice since becoming king and I would not have anyone by my side as my queen, but you. Guinevere, would you marry me?" he asked producing a ring.

"Yes, I will," she said tears rolling down her face. As Arthur slipped the ring on her finger, they heard gleeful squealing outside the door. "I take it that's the gang on the other side of the door."

"Probably," he said as he stood up from the floor and headed to the door. He grabbed the handle before pulling open the door.

Shouts of surprise echoed through the room and hall when Ashley, Merlin and Morgana, along with Leon, Elyan and Gwaine came through the threshold and landed on the floor. "Oh, hi, Arthur," Ashley said. "Did it go well?" she asked causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes, it did."

"That's great," Merlin said. "Now Ashley and Morgana can break out the wedding binder."

"What wedding binder?" Arthur and Guinevere asked at the same time as they all got up off the floor.

"Since you two have been secretly courting, Morgana and I had been taking notes about what Gwen would want for the wedding."

"You have a wedding binder?" Arthur asked his best friend.

"I have a binder for everything," Ashley said as they all got up from the floor. "So, tomorrow, we should get started right away," she said.

"Tomorrow?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, you are marrying the King of Camelot. No one is going to wait," Ashley said. "Bright and early tomorrow."

"After breakfast," Arthur said.

"After breakfast," Morgana said causing Ashley to nod.

The next morning after she had her breakfast, Gwen spent her day with Morgana and Ashley. They locked themselves in Ashley's office. Arthur was strictly forbidden from the room. It didn't matter. Arthur was busy with the council again. His Uncle Agravaine arrived, thinking that he would be ruling in Arthur's stead. Imagine his surprise when he saw that Arthur was just capable on his own. "You didn't need to make the trip, Uncle. The council was mistaken to send for you," he said looking back at Lord Crawley.

"I am sorry for your loss, Arthur," Agravaine said. "Perhaps I could stay and act as an advisor."

"You may stay if that is what you want," Arthur said. "It's just as well. You were going to be coming to the wedding anyway."

"Wedding?" his uncle asked.

"Yes, wedding. I'm getting married to Guinevere."

"Oh, what house is she from?"

"Um, she's not really from a house."

"Interesting. A commoner?"

"She was, but she's now the sister of knight."

"Someone who was also a commoner," Crawley said.

"Elyan Leodegrance saved my life on the battlefield, twice," Arthur snapped. "He has shown his quality to me and deserved his knighthood."

"Of course, my lord," Crawley said before going back to his papers.

"Ignore, Lord Crawley, Uncle Agravaine. He's still on suspension," he said causing other councilmen to chuckle.

"Oh?"

"Don't pretend to not know, Uncle. Crawley was the one trying to get the council to go behind my back and deem me unfit to rule. He was the one who sent for you personally."

"So, you're not going to trust me right away, are you?" Agravaine asked.

"No, the people I'm going to trust are Ashley, Merlin, Morgana, my knights, my soon to be wife and Gaius. The council are still debatable." Most of them still had their heads down, but Agravaine could tell they were uncomfortable about this situation. It was like they were under house arrest.

"Well, I look forward to meeting this Guinevere and your impending nuptials to her," Agravaine said.

"You'll meet her at dinner tonight and you'll be on your best behavior."

"Is that my nephew or king talking?"

"Both," Arthur said.

Dinner was soon upon them. To Agravaine's surprise, Guinevere sat on Arthur's left and on his right sat his manservant, Merlin. Morgana sat next to Gwen while he was stuck to sit next to the young wizard, Merlin.

"So, this is Guinevere," he said. The young woman next to his nephew smiled before Arthur grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. "I say, Arthur, she is quite the catch."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"I hear that she's guided you in certain matters with advice."

"I welcome her advice in every matter," Arthur said. Agravaine chuckled as a young knight with the same coloring as Gwen came in and sat next to her. Morgana was right behind him and gave Agravaine a smile. All the men stood up as Morgana approached the table and they waited until she sat down before they sat back down. "Sir Elyan, Guinevere's brother," Arthur said.

"Sir knight," Agravaine said. "I look forward to the impending nuptials of your sister to my nephew. I'm sure it will be a momentous occasion."

"It will be," Morgana said. "With me and Ashley planning it, it will be more than momentous."

"Where is Ashley anyway?" Arthur asked.

"Deep in the wedding binder," Morgana said. "I recommend you have the kitchens send someone up with something for her." Arthur nodded.

Dinner passed pleasantly and Agravaine was shown to his quarters by Merlin. "You are Arthur's friend and advisor?" he asked Merlin.

"I am."

"You have magic," Agravaine said and Merlin stopped, turning to look at him.

"I was born with it," Merlin said.

"Born with it? Impossible," he said.

"Morgana's got magic too. She has visions too. She warned me you were coming," Merlin said.

"Warned you?"

"She knows that Morgause escaped the battlefield. She was scared of me and she has every right. If you had any brains, you'd be scared of me too."

"I have no idea what you're getting at."

"You're playing Arthur and when I have the proof, nothing on this Earth is going to save you," Merlin said in a deep voice. Agravaine swallowed nervously before Merlin gestured down the hall. "Your room is the fifth door on the right."

"Thank you," Agravaine said before he walked past Merlin. He looked back one time before continuing on to his room.

"So, he reacted like you expected?" Arthur asked. He was leaning on his chair in his study with his feet up on his desk.

"Yep," Merlin said. "Your uncle was sweating, Arthur. Morgause got to him," he said causing Arthur to sigh out.

"I would've thought the battle with Cenred and his men would have taught her a lesson."

"I guess not," Merlin said.

"We're going to have to keep on eye on him."

"No kidding."

"All right. Tell the knights, Ashley, everybody in our inner circle to keep an eye on him. Lancelot's good at spying on people."

"Yeah, look at the job he did with the council," Merlin said and Arthur chuckled.

"Oh, Merlin, do you ever think there will be a time when we won't have to worry about somebody trying to take the throne from me?"

"When we're old and decrepit?" he suggested causing Arthur to laugh. "We'll figure this out together, Arthur. First, we have to get you through the wedding."

"Right," he said.

**End of Chapter 13**


End file.
